A bout de souffle
by Mindell
Summary: Souvent, Marinette repensait au jour où Chat Noir et elle avaient enfin vaincu le Papillon. Cet instant aurait dû être leur moment de gloire, l'apogée d'une carrière héroïque. Cela avait été au contraire le début d'une longue et douloureuse descente aux enfers.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug a souvent rêvé du jour où Chat Noir et elle vaincraient enfin le Papillon. Cet instant serait sans le moindre doute leur moment de gloire. L'apogée d'une carrière héroïque.

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ce ne serait au contraire que le début d'une longue et douloureuse descente aux enfers.

* * *

L'ultime bataille qui a opposé le Papillon aux deux héros de Paris a été d'une intensité inouïe. Dévastatrice, même.

Ladybug se doutait qu'arrêter son adversaire serait difficile. Après des années passées à terroriser Paris, il était impossible que le Papillon se rende sans combattre.

Et malheureusement pour la jeune fille, le super-vilain a parfaitement fait honneur à cette sinistre prédiction. Il s'est jeté corps et âme dans le combat, poussant Ladybug et Chat Noir dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Jamais Ladybug n'a assisté à un tel déferlement de rage, et jamais elle n'a frôlé le pire de si près.

Dire que le Papillon a lutté semble être un doux euphémisme. Le super-vilain a traversé les rues de Paris comme une tempête de haine, dévastant le quartier jusque-là paisible où Ladybug et Chat Noir l'ont acculé. Ce qui était une belle soirée d'été a rapidement pris des allures d'enfer sur Terre tandis que le super-vilain semait ruine et désolation sur son passage.

Statues qui fendent, immeubles qui s'écroulent, véhicules qui s'embrasent, rien n'a été épargné par son orageuse colère.

Surtout pas Chat Noir et Ladybug.

Le visage déformé par la rage, le Papillon a attaqué les deux héros sans la moindre pitié. Portant des coups plus brutaux les uns que les autres, cherchant sciemment à frapper à l'instant où ils seraient le plus vulnérable.

Sans leur expérience du combat, leur formidable esprit d'équipe et la chance miraculeuse de Ladybug, nul doute que l'issue de la bataille aurait pu être fatale aux deux héros. Mais ils se sont battus, débattus, serrant les dents sous les coups et ignorant la douleur lancinante qui pulsait dans leurs corps.

Et enfin, enfin, alors que l'espoir semblait aussi ténu qu'une chandelle allumée au cœur d'une tempête, ils ont réussi à mettre à terre le Papillon.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre sous les effets conjugués de la souffrance, de l'émotion et de l'adrénaline, Ladybug s'est approché de son adversaire de toujours. Doigts tremblants, elle a tendu la main vers son col avant d'en retirer son miraculous d'un geste vif.

Et à cet instant précis, son monde a basculé.

* * *

Ladybug reste pétrifiée sur place. Paralysée par une horreur incrédule, elle fixe sans réellement le voir le visage du Papillon.

Pendant un bref instant, son cerveau se fige aussi sûrement que s'il avait été pris dans la glace. Elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir, elle refuse de concevoir l'évidence. D'admettre qu'elle connait ces traits pincés, cette chevelure claire, cet homme dont la photo apparait régulièrement dans les plus grands magazines de mode du pays.

Impossible, a-t-elle envie de hurler. C'est impossible.

Et pourtant, il lui faut bien admettre la vérité.

Gabriel. Agreste.

Le Papillon n'est nul autre que Gabriel Agreste.

Le père d'Adrien.

Autour de la jeune fille en état de choc, les policiers accourent. Ils se déploient, forment un cordon pour maintenir à distance la foule qui accours déjà. Les flashs des journalistes crépitent, illuminent la silhouette de l'héroïne et de l'homme qui gît à ses pieds. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, Ladybug voit ces éclairs de lumière crue exacerber les traits de Gabriel Agreste, rendant à chaque seconde la scène un peu plus réelle.

Le père d'Adrien est le Papillon.

Prise de vertige, la jeune fille chancelle. Elle sent son estomac se tordre et doit lutter contre une brusque sensation de nausée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son pire ennemi puisse être le père d'un de ses camarades de classe.

Qui plus est, un camarade de classe particulièrement cher à son cœur.

Elle ne doute pas un seul instant que la vie d'Adrien est en train de basculer dans l'horreur la plus absolue en ce moment précis. Il est le fils unique du Papillon et tout Paris le sait probablement déjà. La gorge aussi sèche que si elle avait été passée au papier de verre, Ladybug déglutit péniblement.

C'est un désastre. Un véritable désastre.

Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi impuissante. Elle voudrait tout effacer, tout faire pour protéger Adrien, mais c'est trop tard.

Adrien est le fils du Papillon, et elle n'ose pas imaginer la détresse de son camarade de classe face à cette nouvelle dévastatrice.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entend Alya laisser échapper un hoquet horrifié que Ladybug sort enfin de sa torpeur. Elle se tourne, aperçoit sa meilleure amie à quelques mètres de là. La jeune blogueuse a les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblent prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites et ses mains sont crispées sur sa bouche, comme pour retenir un hurlement d'effroi.

Avec un curieux détachement, Ladybug se demande brièvement si elle a eu l'air aussi abasourdie que son amie en découvrant qui est le Papillon. Puis, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle réalise que Chat Noir aurait normalement dû se trouver lui aussi dans son champ de vision.

La jeune fille tourne de nouveau sur elle-même, cherchant son coéquipier du regard.

Mais Chat Noir a disparu.

En proie à une migraine aussi soudaine que violente, Ladybug porte machinalement ses mains à ses tempes. Trop de pensées tourbillonnent à présent sous son crâne, qui lui semble être sur le point d'exploser. Elle peut sentir des ondes de douleur pulser implacablement sous sa tête et n'a désormais plus qu'une seule envie : fuir. S'extraire de ce cauchemar, rentrer chez elle, et pleurer de tout son saoul.

Le père d'Adrien est le Papillon et elle en a le cœur brisé.

Autour de la jeune fille, le chaos s'intensifie de plus belle. Des policiers entourent Gabriel Agreste, des journalistes hurlent leurs questions à la seule héroïne qu'ils ont désormais sous la main, des badauds lancent des insultes au célèbre styliste.

La cacophonie est totale.

Les mots s'entrechoquent, s'entremêlent, sans que Ladybug ne puisse comprendre la moindre des paroles qui lui sont adressées.

Non pas qu'elle ait envie d'y répondre, de toute manière.

Se mordant violement la joue pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux, Ladybug salue la foule d'un bref geste de la main. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle lance son yo-yo dans les airs et disparait derrière les toits de Paris.

* * *

Comme l'avait justement supposé Marinette, la nouvelle de l'identité du Papillon s'est répandue dans Paris comme une trainée de poudre. En quelques heures à peine, l'information déferle sur internet tel un raz-de-marée incontrôlable, inondant la ville et la France entière.

Dans d'autres circonstances, la jeune fille aurait été ravie d'avoir vaincu son ennemi. Fière, même.

Elle aurait certainement célébré cet éclatant triomphe avec Chat Noir, tout en se félicitant de pouvoir désormais profiter de ses dernières vacances de lycéenne sans la moindre contrainte. Les cours sont finis, les examens fraîchement terminés, et la défaite du Papillon aurait été pour elle le point de départ d'un merveilleux été de liberté.

Mais aujourd'hui, la victoire a un goût terriblement amer.

Certes, Marinette a arrêté le Papillon.

Mais elle a également arraché à Adrien la seule famille qui lui restait.

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures et Marinette veille encore, incapable de dormir. Elle est malade d'inquiétude pour son camarade de classe et rongée par la culpabilité. Tikki a beau lui affirmer qu'elle n'a fait que son devoir et qu'elle n'est en rien responsable des agissements du Papillon, Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Le père d'Adrien passera certainement les prochaines années en prison, et c'est elle qui l'a remis entre les mains de la justice.

A quoi bon être une héroïne si c'est pour infliger une telle épreuve à celui qu'elle aime ?

Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer toute la douleur que doit ressentir Adrien à présent. Lui et Gabriel Agreste ne sont guère proches, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais tout le monde sait également à quel point Adrien a soif de cet amour paternel qui lui manque tant et combien il a toujours rêvé que son père ne lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'attention.

Marinette ne sait pas comment elle se sentirait si elle devait apprendre que son propre père était un super-vilain. S'il était l'homme qui avait terrorisé Paris durant des années. Celui qui s'en prenait à elle comme à son partenaire. Celui qui avait failli la blesser ou pire encore à maintes reprises, et ce sans la moindre once de pitié.

Cette simple idée lui noue l'estomac et lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Comme si la situation n'était déjà pas suffisamment cruelle, Adrien n'a même pas le luxe de pouvoir panser ses blessures dans la plus stricte intimité. Gabriel Agreste est une figure connue de la capitale et le scandale est immense. Marinette sait par Alya que des journalistes font le siège du manoir familial depuis l'instant où l'identité du Papillon a été révélée. Ils photographient la maison sous tous les angles, essayent d'interpeller Adrien depuis la rue, saturent les lignes téléphoniques de tous ceux qui sont en lien de près ou de loin avec la famille Agreste.

Marinette a la nausée rien qu'à penser au harcèlement qu'Adrien doit désormais subir.

Si elle a l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar, son ami doit quant à lui avoir l'impression d'avoir été précipité en enfer, c'est certain. Alors que Tikki se frotte affectueusement contre sa joue pour tenter de la réconforter, Marinette presse ses mains contre ses yeux pour tenter une fois de plus de contenir ses larmes, tout en se demandant avec anxiété comment Adrien va affronter cette terrible épreuve.

* * *

A peine deux jours plus tard, Marinette a sa réponse.

Adrien s'est envolé pour les Etats-Unis, fuyant Paris, les journalistes et son père.

Sans un mot ni un adieu.

C'est Alya qui l'apprend à Marinette, après en avoir été elle-même informée par Nino.

La nouvelle du départ d'Adrien est le coup de grâce pour la jeune héroïne, déjà fragilisée par deux interminables journées à être dévorée d'angoisse. En état de choc, elle raccroche au nez d'Alya sans dire un mot.

Puis elle éclate en sanglots, le cœur brisé.

Trop.

C'en est trop.

Les émotions qu'elle tentait jusque-là de contenir débordent, déferlent, emportent tout sur leur passage. Marinette ne peut rien faire pour lutter contre ce raz-de-marée incontrôlable. Elle n'essaye même pas, d'ailleurs. Elle craque, se laisse emporter par la culpabilité, la tristesse, l'anxiété, tous ces sentiments négatifs qui s'entremêlent et qui l'étouffent.

Elle pleure des heures durant, encore, encore et encore. Et à chaque fois qu'elle se sent sur le point de s'arrêter, sa peine revient la frapper de plein fouet et elle éclate en sanglots, une nouvelle fois.

Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné avoir tant d'eau dans son corps.

\- « Allons, Marinette… », murmure Tikki d'une voix douce, tout en tapotant son épaule d'un geste réconfortant. « Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là. »

Marinette tente de sourire à travers ses larmes, de montrer à son kwami ô combien elle apprécie son aide. Mais son cœur est en miette et elle n'arrive pas à faire semblant d'aller mieux. Alors elle pleure, encore, tandis que Tikki continue de lui assurer un soutien sans faille.

Consciente de l'effet dévastateur que pouvait avoir l'annonce du départ d'Adrien sur Marinette, Alya n'est par ailleurs pas en reste. Elle ne cesse d'inonder son amie de messages de soutien, allant jusqu'à lui proposer de venir chez elle pour lui tenir compagnie. Marinette hésite à accepter son offre, puis la décline finalement.

Elle se sent trop fragile. Trop vulnérable.

Avec ses nerfs à fleur de peau et la culpabilité oppressante qu'elle ressent toujours, il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle avoue son secret à Alya. Qu'elle lui confie être Ladybug.

Et même si le Papillon n'est à présent plus une menace, Marinette ne peut pas se résoudre à dévoiler sa double identité à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'est juste pas prête. Un jour, peut-être, elle lui dira. Mais pas maintenant. Elle lui a menti trop longtemps, trop souvent pour être sûre que son aveu se passe sans heurt, et elle n'a définitivement pas besoin d'une confrontation avec sa meilleure amie aujourd'hui.

* * *

Après une horrible journée passée à sangloter sur son lit, Marinette finit enfin par reprendre courage. La peine est toujours là, omniprésente et lancinante.

Mais la jeune fille ne peut décemment pas rester à se morfondre éternellement.

Dans un gigantesque effort de volonté, elle s'arrache de son matelas. Elle pose un pied à terre, puis l'autre, et empoigne son échelle pour sortir sur sa terrasse. Une fois dehors, elle est accueillie par le vent frais qui souffle désormais sur la capitale endormie. Cette douce brise sèche les dernières larmes qui s'attardaient sur sa peau brûlante et lui apporte une sensation de calme inattendue.

Marinette respire à plein poumons, fermant les yeux pour tenter de faire refluer les ultimes vestiges de son interminable crise d'angoisse. Son cœur bat toujours trop fort, trop vite, et ses mains sont agitées par un tremblement nerveux. Elle se sent si faible qu'elle pourrait se rouler en boule sur un coin et se laisser aussitôt écraser par la fatigue.

Mais le soutien sans faille de ses deux précieuses amies a fait des merveilles.

Elle n'est pas seule. Elle a Tikki, elle a Alya.

Et surtout, elle a Chat Noir.

Marinette s'accoude à son balcon et laisse pensivement son regard errer sur la ville qui s'étale devant elle. Son coéquipier et elle s'étaient promis depuis déjà longtemps qu'ils se révèleraient leurs identités une fois le Papillon vaincu. Elle a toujours appréhendé cette idée, mais à présent, elle sait qu'elle en a plus besoin que jamais. Au vu de l'état de détresse émotionnelle dans lequel elle se trouve, le soutien de celui en qui elle a une foi absolue sera certainement plus que salvateur.

Poussant un lourd soupir, la jeune fille baisse la tête jusqu'à faire reposer son front brûlant contre le métal glacé de son balcon.

Elle doit voir Chat Noir.

Elle en a besoin.

* * *

Durant la journée qui suit, Marinette tente de contacter Chat Noir sans relâche. Elle se transforme, essaye de l'appeler, de le localiser sur son radar et jure quand elle constate que ces tentatives restent infructueuses.

Plus que jamais, elle maudit sa paranoïa qui lui a fait refuser à maintes reprises de mettre en place un système de communication qui pourrait lui permettre de joindre son partenaire hors costume. Au début, le silence de son partenaire l'agace.

Ensuite, il l'inquiète.

\- « Répond… », murmure-t-elle comme une prière, en fixant l'écran de son yo-yo pour ce qui doit être la centième fois. « Répond, idiot de Chat… »

Mais une fois encore, Chat Noir ne donne aucun signe de vie. La poitrine serrée par une désormais trop familière sensation d'inquiétude, Marinette raccroche. Elle a toujours été intimement persuadée qu'une fois le Papillon vaincu, son coéquipier s'empresserai de lui annoncer qui il était. Il n'a jamais souhaité que leurs identités respectives restent un mystère, bien qu'il ait toujours respecté la décision de Ladybug d'attendre pour dévoiler leur secret.

Alors que Marinette se demande avec angoisse si quelque chose de grave n'est pas arrivé à son précieux partenaire, un bruit résonne dans sa chambre.

Des coups légers, frappés contre la trappe qui mène à la pièce.

\- « Marinette ? », lance sa mère en passant sa tête par l'ouverture, tout en levant les yeux vers la mezzanine où est assise sa fille. « Tu peux descendre ? Tu as de la visite. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette se redresse vivement. Un visiteur ? Aussitôt, l'imagination de la jeune fille s'emballe. Et si…

Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête, tentant d'ignorer comment sa respiration s'est subtilement accélérée. Ça ne peut pas être Chat Noir. C'est impossible. Rigoureusement impossible. Il ignore qui elle est, il ne peut pas être ici. Pas dans la boulangerie de ses parents.

Une bouffée de chaleur commence à croitre insidieusement au creux de son torse, tandis que la peau de ses joues se réchauffe elle aussi. Elle ignore si elle ressent de la peur, de l'excitation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais s'il a compris qui elle était… S'il est là… S'il est vraiment là…

\- « Marinette ? », répète sa mère.

La jeune fille sursaute en posant machinalement sa main sur sa poitrine.

A ce rythme, elle va mourir d'une crise cardiaque, c'est certain.

\- « J'arrive ! », s'écrie-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant de se rompre le cou au passage. Elle passe devant sa mère et se rue dans le salon si rapidement qu'elle a presque la sensation de s'y être téléportée.

Et aussitôt, elle a l'impression que son cœur se décroche de sa poitrine.

La personne qui se tient debout au centre de la pièce n'est pas le jeune homme blond qu'elle espérait, mais un petit homme d'origine asiatique qui la dévisage avec un sourire bienveillant.

Maître Fu.

Ravalant sa déception, Marinette plaque un sourire artificiel sur son visage et s'approche de son visiteur. Le Grand Gardien. Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû deviner qu'il viendrait récupérer le miraculous du Papillon.

\- « Je vous laisse », lance sa mère en traversant la pièce. « Je serai à la boulangerie si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Marinette acquiesce d'un bref signe de la tête, puis invite le Grand Gardien à prendre place sur l'un des canapés.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de conversation polie, Maître Fu félicite Marinette pour la brillante victoire que Chat Noir et elle ont remporté sur le Papillon. Il récupère le précieux miraculous qu'elle a subtilisé à son ennemi avant de le ranger dans une petite boite noire qui ressemble en tout point à celle qui abritait ses propres boucles d'oreille.

Marinette le regarde faire sans dire un mot.

Elle a sagement ramené ses mains sur ses genoux mais ses doigts sont agités par des tremblements nerveux qu'elle ne cherche même pas à contrôler. Elle songe à Chat Noir. A son étonnant silence. A combien elle a besoin de son soutien après les rudes journées qu'elle vient de traverser.

A l'heure actuelle, elle ignore comment contacter son coéquipier.

Mais le Grand Gardien, lui, le saura certainement.

N'y tenant plus, Marinette aborde enfin le sujet qui lui brûle les lèvres. Elle hésite, bredouille, mais l'inquiétude est la plus forte. Peut-être que Chat Noir est juste malade, peut-être qu'il est juste occupé, mais au vu des circonstances, son absence l'interpelle. Elle a besoin de savoir si le Grand Gardien a des nouvelles de son coéquipier.

Marinette ignore à quoi elle s'attendait.

Mais lorsqu'elle entend la réponse de Maître Fu, elle a la sensation que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

Abasourdie, elle écoute le petit homme lui annoncer avec une voix chargée de regrets que Chat Noir s'est présenté à son domicile il y a déjà plusieurs jours afin de lui rendre sa bague. Lorsqu'elle lui affirme qu'il doit sûrement faire erreur et qu'elle lui demande si elle a peut-être mal compris, le Grand Gardien secoue tristement la tête. Chat Noir est bien venu chez lui, lui confirme-t-il. Le jeune héros lui a annoncé ne plus avoir besoin de son miraculous à présent que sa mission était achevée, puis s'en est allé avec la ferme intention de ne plus revenir.

A cet instant, Marinette doit se rappeler comment respirer. Elle a la sensation oppressante d'avoir la poitrine prise dans un étaux. La pièce lui parait trop petite, l'air trop lourd, et une brusque sensation de vertige lui fait tourner la tête.

Impossible. C'est impossible.

Pas lui. Pas Chat Noir.

Elle a l'impression de glisser lentement mais sûrement dans un horrible cauchemar.

Elle veut croire de tout son cœur que tout ceci n'est qu'un énorme malentendu, mais l'expression attristée de Maître Fu lui confirme qu'elle ne rêve malheureusement pas.

Chat Noir est parti.

Pour de bon.

Et malheureusement pour elle, les choses sont loin d'être finies. Car si Maître Fu est venu l'informer de la défection de son irremplaçable coéquipier, il a également une autre mission, au moins tout aussi cruelle.

Il n'est pas venu chercher que le miraculous du Papillon.

Il est également venu récupérer _ses_ boucles d'oreille.

Avec une infinie patience, le Grand Gardien rappelle à l'héroïne en état de choc que la bague de Chat Noir et les boucles de la Coccinelle sont indissociables. Chat Noir ayant rendu son miraculous, il aurait normalement fallu lui trouver un remplaçant. Mais à présent que le Papillon n'est plus une menace, il n'y a plus de raisons de laisser des bijoux magiques d'une telle puissance errer dans la nature.

Au contraire, insiste Maître Fu, il est impératif qu'ils soient gardés sous étroite surveillance en attendant que leur aide soit de nouveau requise. Il a toute confiance en Ladybug, mais les pouvoirs de ces bijoux sont bien, bien trop puissants pour courir le risque que quelqu'un de mal attentionné ne s'en empare. Le miraculous du Papillon a été un avertissement suffisamment sévère. Pour le bien de tous, ces pierres magiques doivent rester inactives tant qu'un besoin urgent ne nécessite pas de faire appel à des héros.

Livide, Marinette proteste. Hurle. Pleure de rage. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il n'a pas le _droit_ de lui faire ça. Pas après toutes ses années qu'elle a consacré à la défense de Paris, pas après tous les sacrifices qu'elle a endurés.

C'est trop cruel, trop injuste.

Pendant de longues minutes, Marinette parcourt son salon en tempêtant, sous le regard bien trop patient du Grand Gardien. En cet instant, elle a envie de reprendre le miraculous du Papillon et de lui faire avaler. Comment peut-il exiger d'elle une chose pareille et rester aussi calme ? A-t-il au moins conscience que depuis déjà plusieurs jours, elle a la sensation qu'on lui arrache le cœur de la poitrine et que sa demande lui porte le coup de grâce.

Puis, à bout de souffle, la jeune fille bouillante de colère commence à se calmer. Elle n'a plus la force de lutter. Elle se laisse retomber lourdement sur le canapé et enfoui son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. La voix de Maître Fu lui parvient de loin, comme déformée par un filtre. Mais elle écoute patiemment, déterminée à essayer de comprendre.

Et finalement, elle se plie à la volonté du Grand Gardien.

Si elle avait encore eu Chat Noir à ses côtés, les choses auraient probablement été bien différentes. Ils auraient pu continuer à veiller sur Paris, protégeant ensemble ses habitants des moindres dangers.

Mais sans lui, être une héroïne n'a plus de sens.

Les adieux avec Tikki son déchirant. Plus qu'un kwami, la minuscule créature a été pour Marinette une amie, une confidente, un soutien inestimable. A ce point, la jeune fille n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment sera sa vie sans ce petit être qui a pris une telle importance pour elle.

Mais Tikki la rassure, l'encourage, comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle affirme à Marinette que cette dernière saura parfaitement s'en sortir, qu'elle reste Ladybug avec ou sans son masque. Emue au-delà des mots, Marinette pleure, encore. Elle aurait voulu se montrer vaillante, mais les tempêtes d'émotions qu'elle traverse depuis plusieurs jours l'ont laissée le cœur à vif.

Finalement, après un ultime adieu, Marinette rend ses boucles d'oreille à Maître Fu avant de le regarder partir, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

Autant Marinette se souvient avec une précision extraordinaire de son combat contre le Papillon et de la visite du Grand Gardien, autant les semaines qui suivent se perdent dans le brouillard. Comme si sous le choc, son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer clairement la moindre information pour ne laisser que des souvenirs très flous à sa propriétaire.

D'ordinaire pleine de joie de vivre, Marinette traverse ces semaines d'été dans une sorte de torpeur hébétée.

En quelques jours à peine, elle a perdu son grand amour, son partenaire, sa plus proche confidente et sa vie d'héroïne. Et ce sans le moindre signe avant-coureur.

C'est trop, en trop peu de temps.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'y préparer, de faire son deuil de son ancienne vie et de trois des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Bien sûr, Chat Noir, Adrien et Tikki ne sont pas morts. Mais ils ne sont plus là, et leur absence pèse un peu plus chaque jour à la jeune fille.

Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, au point d'inquiéter sérieusement ses proches.

Connaissant les sentiments qu'inspirait Adrien à Marinette, tous mettent cette soudaine mélancolie sur le compte du départ du jeune homme. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, quelque part, même si ce n'est qu'une partie du problème. Les parents de Marinette ne cessent d'entourer leur fille de marques d'affection, tandis qu'Alya rend si souvent visite à sa meilleure amie pour tenter de lui remonter le moral qu'elle finit par être considérée comme le quatrième habitant officieux de la maison des Dupain-Cheng.

Puis, peu à peu, la nature optimiste de Marinette fini par reprendre le dessus. Elle se convainc lentement que de toute façon, c'est probablement le meilleur moment qui soit pour prendre sa retraite d'héroïne. Elle avait déjà du mal à mener de front ses études et sa double vie lorsqu'elle était lycéenne, et à présent, elle est sur le point de commencer sa vie d'étudiante.

Dans ce qui est clairement une tentative d'auto-persuasion, Marinette se répète inlassablement combien de fois elle a raté des examens ou bâclé des devoirs par manque de temps ou de sommeil. Là, elle va intégrer l'école de ses rêves. Commencer des études de stylisme, comme elle le souhaite ardemment depuis qu'elle est en âge de tenir une aiguille et une paire de ciseaux.

Son avenir professionnel se joue ici et elle ne peut plus se permettre de se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus Ladybug, elle va pouvoir se concentrer sur ses cours, ses stages, ses examens.

Et tout ira bien.

* * *

 _Note :_

 _Me voici de retour avec une fic qui devrait (normalement ^^ ) faire 3 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine pour la suite :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tout va mal.

C'est l'évidence même.

Cela fait à peine un mois que Marinette a commencé les cours et rien ne va.

En théorie, elle a pourtant tout pour être heureuse. Elle a réussi à intégrer l'école de ses rêves, avec le soutien inconditionnel de ses parents. Ses études la passionnent, ses premiers résultats sont brillants et elle n'a eu aucun mal à se faire de nouveaux amis parmi ses camarades de classe.

Elle devrait irradier de bonheur. Se sentir si contente, si légère, qu'elle devrait avoir la sensation que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre.

Et pourtant non.

Au contraire, Marinette se sent lourde, comme si un poids écrasant pesait désormais sur ses épaules.

Bien sûr, il y a Adrien. Son départ. Son absence. Marinette a eu le cœur brisé lorsque le jeune homme s'est envolé de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que ses pensées ne se tournent vers lui. Chaque fois, elle oscille entre culpabilité, regrets et profonde tristesse, tout en se demandant avec angoisse comment Adrien va.

La vie du jeune homme a volé en éclats, et elle s'en veut toujours.

Des centaines de fois, elle a songé à envoyer lui un message. Juste pour avoir de brèves nouvelles. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Et des centaines de fois, elle y a renoncé. Que dire ? Qu'elle l'aime ? Qu'elle regrette profondément ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'elle aurait voulu que le Papillon ne soit jamais son père ?

A quoi bon ? Le mal est fait.

Un jour, cependant, elle ose. Puisant dans tout son courage, elle envoie un bref e-mail à Adrien, lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible dans sa nouvelle vie et lui demandant comment il va. Mais son message reste sans réponse, et son cœur fatigué se fendille un peu plus. Alya tente de la consoler, de lui affirmer que l'absence de réaction du jeune homme n'est pas dirigée personnellement contre elle. Adrien tente de tourner la page, explique-t-elle à son amie accablée. Il fuit l'univers de la mode, ses anciens amis, tout ce qui peut lui rappeler Paris et son père.

\- « Même Nino a du mal à le contacter », soupire la jeune blogueuse. « Il doit littéralement le harceler pendant des jours pour qu'il daigne répondre à ses messages. Alors que c'est quand même son meilleur ami ! »

Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'elle songe à Adrien, Marinette serre les dents et tente de se convaincre que le temps finira par adoucir ses blessures.

Mais pour aussi cruel qu'il soit, ce chagrin d'amour n'est pas suffisant pour expliquer l'inextricable sensation de mal-être qui oppresse la jeune femme. Elle aime ce qu'elle fait, de toute son âme. Le stylisme un art qui la passionne et pour lequel elle s'avère être particulièrement douée, au point que ses travaux font régulièrement la fierté de ses professeurs. Chaque jour, elle coud, dessine, en apprend plus sur ce monde qui la fascine.

Et chaque jour, son moral décline un peu plus.

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour aller mieux. C'est comme si son monde s'était lentement teinté de gris, sans même qu'elle ne le réalise. Les petites joies du quotidien sont plus fades. Ses sourires ont perdu de leur éclat. Même les longues promenades dans sa chère ville de Paris n'arrivent plus à lui donner du baume au cœur.

Marinette a l'impression de n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. De s'affadir, de disparaître, comme si elle s'évanouissait peu à peu dans le brouillard. Elle lutte, pourtant. Sans cesse, elle se questionne et essaye de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Ce n'est pas qu'Adrien, c'est sûr. Il y a autre chose.

Mais peu importe toutes ses introspections et autres pérégrinations mentales, rien n'y fait. Marinette se sent vide. Désespérément, horriblement _vide_. Elle n'est plus qu'une coquille sans âme, qui traîne sa triste existence en se demandant où est passée sa joie de vivre.

Puis, un jour, l'évidence la frappe avec tant de force qu'elle en a le souffle coupé.

Sa vie d'avant lui manque.

Tout simplement.

Marinette en a presque envie de pleurer tant tout lui parait clair maintenant.

Elle a tenté de se persuader qu'elle pouvait aller de l'avant, elle a farouchement essayé de se convaincre qu'abandonner son miraculous était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Mais après des semaines passées dans le déni le plus total, force est de reconnaitre qu'elle était dans l'erreur.

Pendant plus de trois trépidantes années, elle a été Ladybug. L'héroïne de Paris. Celle qui veillait sur les citoyens de la capitale et affrontait les super-vilains. Et à présent qu'elle n'est plus que Marinette, son existence lui parait morne. Insipide.

Sa double-vie apportait à Marinette le sel qui manque aujourd'hui à son quotidien. Le cœur serré, elle se souvient de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle revêtait son costume et du plaisir qu'elle ressentait à être sans cesses dans le feu de l'action. Etre Ladybug lui donnait la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. D'être utile à quelque chose, d'avoir sa place dans l'univers.

De _vivre_.

Marinette est surprise par la violence de ses sentiments. Etourdie. Abasourdie.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse regretter autant sa condition d'héroïne. Contrairement à Chat Noir, qui a embrassé sa vie de super-héros comme s'il avait attendu cet instant depuis le jour de sa naissance, Marinette a tout d'abord vu ce rôle comme une contrainte. Un devoir, qu'elle se devait d'accomplir parce qu'elle avait été désignée pour cela.

Il lui a fallu du temps pour apprivoiser son statut d'héroïne, pour trouver suffisamment de confiance en elle pour assumer pleinement ce rôle. Puis, au fil des jours, des semaines, elle a fini par se prendre au jeu et par ressentir une passion aussi fervente que celle de son coéquipier pour son rôle de protectrice de Paris.

Elle a aimé être Ladybug. Elle a adoré ça, même.

Mais malgré tout, elle avait toujours été persuadée que quand le jour viendrait de prendre une retraite bien méritée, elle saurait parfaitement tourner la page.

A présent, elle constate qu'elle s'est lourdement trompée.

* * *

Le soir même, pour la première fois depuis la défaite du Papillon, Marinette va sur le Ladyblog. Elle ignore les articles sur ultime combat et les centaines et milliers de messages de visiteurs qui se demandent si quelqu'un à la moindre idée d'où ont disparu Chat Noir et Ladybug depuis la défaite de leur ennemi.

Au lieu de ça, elle va voir les photos et vidéos qu'Alya a passionnément engrangées sur Ladyblog au fil des ans.

Les larmes aux yeux, Marinette scrute pendant des heures ces témoignages des exploits de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Elle sent sa poitrine se serrer davantage à chaque fois qu'elle aperçoit la lueur triomphante qui pétille dans le regard de celle qu'elle était auparavant, et chacun de ses sourires est comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

Elle voudrait revenir en arrière. Elle voudrait tellement, tellement revenir en arrière.

Elle était si heureuse avant.

* * *

Les semaines défilent, et le malaise de Marinette ne fait que croître.

La jeune femme ne peut plus passer devant la tour Eiffel sans avoir un pincement au cœur en se souvenant d'à quel point la vue extraordinaire depuis le sommet, au-delà des endroits autorisés aux visiteurs.

Lorsqu'elle traverse le campus, elle se surprend à jeter des regards nostalgiques vers les toits de Paris, se rappelant du temps où il lui aurait fallu à peine une seconde pour s'envoler dans les airs. Elle se rappelle avec une précision déchirante de la sensation du vent sur son visage lorsqu'elle bondissait d'immeuble en immeuble et de ce sentiment irremplaçable de faire quelque chose pour sa ville qu'elle seule pouvait accomplir.

Dans ces instants, ses doigts la démangent et elle a presque la sensation de pouvoir sentir le poids de son yo-yo dans sa main. Elle était Ladybug, c'est gravé dans sa chair.

Mais désormais, elle n'a plus de pouvoir, plus de vitesse extraordinaire, plus de force.

Elle n'est plus qu'une simple humaine.

Son miraculous et ses amis lui ont été arrachés trop brutalement pour qu'elle ait le temps de faire ses adieux à sa vie d'héroïne. Elle reste prisonnière de son passé, l'esprit désespérément figé depuis ce jour d'été où le Papillon a été vaincu.

Etre Ladybug lui manque. Tikki lui manque.

Et Chat Noir…

Chat Noir est un sujet sensible.

A présent qu'elle s'autorise de nouveau à penser à son coéquipier, Marinette lui en veut d'être parti. De l'avoir abandonnée, sans même prendre la peine de lui dire adieu. Elle n'a jamais compris ce geste absurde de Chat Noir et le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressent est d'autant plus vif qu'elle a toujours eu une foi absolue dans le lien qui les unissait. Pendant des jours, des semaines, elle oscille entre rage et chagrin, maudissant son partenaire tout en regrettant amèrement son absence.

Si Chat Noir avait été à ses côtés, Marinette est convaincue que jamais elle n'aurait aussi mal vécu le fait d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs. C'est une certitude absolue. Chat Noir et elle auraient affronté cette épreuve ensemble et ils s'en seraient brillamment sortis, comme ils le font toujours.

Non.

Comme ils le _faisaient_.

Avant.

Et, avec le temps, la colère s'atténue, puis s'efface. Marinette redevient mélancolique. De jour en jour, elle se rappelle tous les instants que Chat Noir et elle ont passé ensemble. A comment elle pouvait mettre sa vie entre ses mains sans même se poser de questions, à combien il était plus proche d'elle que quiconque alors qu'elle ignore jusqu'à son véritable nom. Elle se souvient de leurs conversations, de leurs plaisanteries, de leur extraordinaire complicité. Parfois même, elle se surprend à faire des jeux de mots, souriant tristement à l'idée de la tête que son partenaire aurait pu faire en l'entendant.

D'ordinaire, le cœur de Marinette saigne au souvenir d'Adrien. A présent, elle ne peut plus voir un garçon blond sans penser aussi à Chat Noir.

Il lui manque. Il lui manque tellement qu'elle a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il était possible de ressentir _physiquement_ l'absence de quelqu'un. Elle cherche sa voix dans le bourdonnement de la foule parisienne, passe distraitement ses doigts sur le dos de sa main pour tenter de retrouver la sensation de ses lèvres lorsqu'il y déposait de légers baisemains.

Elle l'aime.

Il lui aura fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre qu'elle l'aime.

Elle aime ses éclats de rire, son air insolent, ses fausses bravades et la lueur malicieuse qui brille au fond de ses yeux quand une situation l'amuse. Elle aime la façon qu'il a toujours eu de respecter toutes les limites qu'elle lui a imposé - parfois en dépit de ce qu'il peut lui-même ressentir -, son courage et son abnégation. Même ses jeux de mots absurdes et ses manières théâtrales lui manquent aujourd'hui plus que tout.

Elle aime Chat Noir, et son absence la consume.

* * *

Le mois suivant, Marinette craque.

Elle ne peut plus vivre ainsi, ce n'est pas possible. Pas avec cette sensation de vide qui la ronge petit à petit. Elle veut être Ladybug à nouveau. S'élancer sur les toits de Paris, retrouver Chat Noir.

Se sentir vivre.

Au lieu d'aller en cours, elle saute dans le premier bus qui peut l'emmener chez Maître Fu. Elle aurait dû faire ça il y déjà bien longtemps. Le Grand Gardien veille soigneusement sur son miraculous et Marinette compte sur son sens de la persuasion pour le convaincre de le lui rendre. Elle n'est plus l'adolescente effrayée qu'elle était lorsqu'elle a reçu ce précieux bijou magique, mais une jeune femme pleine de détermination. Avec elle, les boucles d'oreilles de la Coccinelle seront autant en sécurité qu'avec lui, elle en est certaine. Elle retrouvera Tikki.

Si la chance est avec elle, Maître Fu acceptera peut-être de lui confier aussi le secret de l'identité de Chat Noir.

Et alors, elle le retrouvera lui aussi.

A mesure que le véhicule s'approche de sa destination, le cœur de Marinette s'affole autant qu'un oiseau apeuré en cage. _Bientôt_ , semble-t-il chanter, cristallisant tous les espoirs de la jeune fille. Bientôt, elle retrouvera ses pouvoirs, son kwami et son coéquipier. Il le faut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la déception de Marinette n'en est que plus cruelle.

Maître Fu a disparu.

Parti, sans laisser d'adresse.

Marinette a envie de se laisser tomber au sol, de se mettre à hurler de désespoir. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Animée par une passion qui confine au désespoir, la jeune femme se lance à la recherche du Grand Gardien. Durant des jours et des jours, elle enquête. Interroge le voisinage, frappe aux portes des administrations et services de déménagement. En désespoir de cause, elle enchaine les nuits blanches, passant des heures sur internet à la recherche de la plus petite bribe d'information.

Mais en vain.

Plus d'une fois, la jeune femme manque d'éclater en sanglots rageurs. De briser son clavier et de démolir l'écran de son ordinateur pour évacuer sa frustration. Au 21ème siècle, comment est-il possible de pouvoir disparaitre sans laisser de trace ?

Mais manifestement, Maître Fu connait la réponse.

Peu à peu, Marinette se fait une raison. Il est temps pour elle de lâcher prise.

Plus de Grand Gardien, plus de Chat Noir.

Plus d'espoir.

* * *

Les journées, les semaines défilent.

Marinette se découvre de nouveaux talents de comédienne. Quand elle était Ladybug, elle avait l'habitude de mentir pour dissimuler ses absences. A présent, elle est passée passé maître dans l'art de faire croire à son entourage qu'elle va bien alors qu'en elle tout se brise. Au bout de quelques temps, elle n'a même plus besoin d'y réfléchir. Il faut juste rire, sourire, traverser cette vie sans saveur où une partie d'elle-même lui a été arrachée.

Elle a l'impression de ne plus être elle-même. Elle _n'est_ plus elle-même.

Un jour, par hasard, elle découvre le saut à l'élastique. Un cadeau, offert par ses camarades de classe à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

Et c'est une révélation.

Elle retrouve ces sensations de vitesse et de chute qui lui sont familières et durant une brève et merveilleuse seconde, l'excitation du moment lui fait oublier le vide qui ronge son existence.

A partir de cet instant, plus rien n'est pareil. Marinette se lance dans une folle fuite en avant, courant après l'adrénaline comme une droguée en manque et se jetant à corps perdu dans tous les projets qui lui passent à portée de main.

Tout pour tenter de combler cet atroce néant qui menace de lui faire perdre la raison.

Sur un coup de tête, elle passe son permis et achète une moto pour le plaisir de sillonner les routes de France à pleine vitesse. Elle s'inscrit à un stage de parachutisme, fait de l'escalade, essaye toutes les tyroliennes qu'elle croise lors de ses voyages loin de Paris. Elle se découvre un besoin boulimique de sensations fortes, d'excitation mentale.

Une partie d'elle-même est morte dans les jours qui ont suivi la défaite du Papillon.

A présent, elle veut se sentir à nouveau vivante.

* * *

La fin de l'année scolaire arrive, et avec elle l'opportunité de poursuivre ses études à Londres.

Marinette n'hésite pas un seul instant. A Paris, elle étouffe. Meurt à petit feu. Les fantômes du passé la hantent, la noient dans des pensées lugubres. Elle n'en peut plus de penser à Chat Noir, elle n'a plus la force de songer à Ladybug.

L'Angleterre lui apparait comme bouffée d'air frais, une occasion inespérée d'aller panser ses plaies loin de cette ville où tout lui rappelle celle qu'elle était autrefois et qu'elle n'est plus aujourd'hui.

\- « Donc tu pars ? Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? », lui lance Alya, stupéfaite.

\- « Ce n'est pas un coup de tête », réplique Marinette avec un rire qui sonne désespérément faux à ses oreilles. « Londres, tu te rends compte ? ça va être génial ! Je t'assure, Alya », affirme-t-elle devant le coup d'œil dubitatif que lui jette son amie. « J'en vraiment envie. »

 _J'en ai vraiment besoin._

* * *

Londres est éblouissante.

La capitale anglaise est reconnue dans le monde entier pour exercer une influence majeure dans le monde de la mode et Marinette est au-delà de l'enthousiasme. La ville regorge de musées, de créateurs de renoms et de boutiques remplies de merveilles inimaginables.

Comme dans une sorte de transe, Marinette abandonne l'adrénaline des sports extrêmes pour se plonger avec une passion frénétique dans l'univers du stylisme. Chaque jour, elle côtoie des personnes extraordinaires qui lui en apprennent un peu plus sur cet univers qui la fascine et qui l'encouragent à pousser ses limites plus loin encore.

Rapidement, les pages de ses carnets de croquis se noircissent de nouveaux projets et son petit studio londonien prend des allures de minuscule atelier de couture. L'imagination déjà fertile de la jeune femme s'emballe, s'exalte, au point de ne laisser que peu de répit à sa propriétaire.

Non pas que ça la dérange, au contraire.

Marinette ne le réalise même pas, mais elle est en train de se perdre dans la vie londonienne. De se perdre tout court.

Elle est toujours en train de courir, courir, courir encore, comme si elle allait mourir si elle s'arrêtait.

Elle ne pense plus, s'abrutit de travail pour s'empêcher de songer à Paris. C'en est presque devenu une obsession. Toujours, toujours, toujours être en mouvement, toujours garder son inspiration en éveil. Marinette vit à un rythme effréné. Elle sort, dessine, va en cours, coud, avale des litres et des litres de café, et recommence, encore et encore. Parfois, elle enfourche sa moto et avale des centaines de kilomètres pour aller voir la mer, griffonne furieusement sur son carnet, puis rentre chez elle et se replonge dans sa folle vie.

Jamais elle n'a été aussi créative et son cerveau est au bord de l'explosion.

Mais elle s'en moque.

La nuit, les insomnies sont devenues ses nouvelles compagnes. Elle ne supporte plus ces instants, où, seule dans son lit, elle attend que la fatigue daigne enfin l'emporter. Durant ces rares moments de calme et de silence, les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant reviennent implacablement la tourmenter.

Alors, elle brûle ses heures de sommeil. Occupe comme elle le peut son esprit perpétuellement en ébullition.

Il faut toujours qu'elle soit en mouvement.

Courir, toujours.

Les semaines, les mois passent, et Marinette court encore. Ses yeux sont à présent creusés de cernes que le maquillage peine à camoufler et ses jolies joues ont perdu de leur rondeur. La jeune femme sent qu'elle est à bout de souffle, mais peu importe. S'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, une seconde, c'est réfléchir.

Repenser à Paris, à Chat Noir, à tout ce qu'elle a perdu.

Et c'est trop dur.

Alors, Marinette se noie dans sa vie londonienne, et elle court.

Encore, et encore.

* * *

L'été suivant, son retour à Paris lui fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Le « _Marinette_ » affolé qui échappe à sa mère lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit résonne douloureusement à ses oreilles et l'expression inquiète de son père la choque autant que s'il l'avait giflée. Puis, lorsqu'elle passe devant le miroir de sa chambre d'enfance, la vision de sa silhouette achève de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait refusé de voir jusque-là.

Elle a maigri, c'est évident. Son regard est fiévreux, son teint bien trop pâle, et ses insomnies excessives donnent de légers tremblements à ses doigts.

Quelques heures et une longue conversation avec ses parents plus tard, le verdict est sans appel. Tom et Sabine ne reconnaissent pas leur fille. Pire encore, ils ont peur pour elle. Leur angoisse palpable serre le cœur de Marinette et lui font réaliser, enfin, qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

Elle devait retourner en Angleterre. Elle n'y fera qu'un bref passage avec ses parents le temps de récupérer ses affaires, puis se réinstalle à Paris.

* * *

De ses errances londoniennes, Marinette garde en souvenir une sévère addiction à la caféine et un tatouage de chat noir au bas de son dos.

Le félin encré sur sa peau est une merveille de délicatesse, un hommage vibrant à celui qui hante son cœur et qui, selon elle, symbolise le mieux son ancienne vie d'héroïne. Elle n'a jamais regretté cette œuvre qu'elle s'est faite tatouer un soir sur un coup de tête, mais elle entretien avec elle une relation d'amour-haine.

Parfois, durant l'un de ces merveilleux moments où elle oublie qu'elle n'est plus que la moitié d'elle-même, elle l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil. Ses souvenirs la frappent alors avec autant de violence qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, la laissant le souffle court et abasourdie de chagrin.

A d'autres instants, au contraire, elle le cherche. Prise par un élan de nostalgie, elle s'assied devant un miroir, soulève son T-Shirt et trace amoureusement les contours de son tatouage du bout des doigts en se remémorant le passé.

Les semaines passent et le retour à la vie normale est rude.

A Paris, le temps s'écoule lentement. Désespérément lentement.

Marinette avait cru trouver en Londres une échappatoire et le retour à la réalité d'autant plus difficile. Entourée d'Alya et de ses parents qui la traitent comme si elle était une fragile chose en verre, elle reprend lentement pied. Elle se force à dormir, essaye de reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de ses pensées effrénées et de remplacer son addiction au café par de saines gorgées d'eau ou de jus de fruit. Petit à petit, elle regagne les kilos qu'elle avait perdu et retrouve un rythme de sommeil certes toujours un peu anarchique, mais néanmoins bien moins autodestructeur que celui qu'elle s'imposait en Angleterre.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs mois, Marinette reprend ses études.

Elle vit toujours ses chez parents, qui ont fermement refusé qu'elle prenne son propre appartement. Ils craignent trop qu'elle ne replonge dans ses anciens travers et par sécurité, préfèrent qu'elle reste chez eux.

Marinette ne s'offusque pas de ce luxe de précautions, au contraire.

Elle a passé bien trop de temps à croire qu'elle pouvait gérer la situation seule et à échouer lamentablement pour ne pas reconnaitre qu'elle est tout à fait capable de rechuter pour l'instant. Plus tard, peut-être, elle partira. Mais pas maintenant. Sa pénible reconstruction est encore trop fraîche pour qu'elle ne prenne le risque de réduire ses efforts à néant.

La reprise des cours se passe bien mieux que Marinette ne l'avait espéré. En dépit des limites qu'elle s'impose désormais, sa passion et son imagination sont intactes et elle est une étudiante brillante. Ses parents la surveillent avec attention, veillant à ce que leur fille unique ne se noie pas dans le travail comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Alya est quant à elle toujours présente pour sa meilleure amie, ne refusant jamais de lui répondre au téléphone ou de l'emmener prendre l'air quand le besoin se fait sentir.

Marinette va mieux, mais il lui reste encore bien du chemin à parcourir.

Dès qu'elle est livrée à elle-même un peu trop longtemps, ses pensées vagabondent immanquablement vers Chat Noir.

Elle l'aime.

Elle l'a perdu, et même après tout ce temps, elle l'aime toujours.

Elle tente de ramasser les miettes de son cœur brisé et de le réparer, comme on l'aurait fait avec de l'adhésif, des pansements, de la ficelle. N'importe quoi pour donner l'illusion que les choses tiennent en place alors que tout menace de s'écrouler. Mais il suffit d'un rien, d'un garçon blond ou d'une photo de Chat Noir pour que de nouvelles fissures apparaissent. Alors, son cœur s'écroule de nouveau sur lui-même et elle doit tout recommencer, encore.

Un jour, dans un de ses moments où l'absence de Chat Noir lui pèse tellement qu'elle a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, Marinette avoue tout à Alya.

Elle parle de Ladybug, de Chat Noir, du vide qui ronge son existence depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Elle pleure comme elle n'a jamais pleuré, même après le départ d'Adrien ou celui de Tikki.

A son grand soulagement, bien que visiblement sous le choc, Alya se montre extraordinairement compréhensive. Elle ne semble pas ressentir la moindre colère, ou si c'est le cas, elle la dissimule parfaitement bien, dans un effort pour ne pas accabler un peu plus son amie. Mieux encore, Alya la réconforte, la soutient, l'aide à mettre des mots sur ces épreuves émotionnelles qu'elle subit depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Ce jour-là, Marinette reste dormir chez Alya.

Elles parlent durant des heures, encore et encore. Jamais elles n'ont autant discuté, même après tant d'années d'amitié. Elles débattent, analysent, formulent d'innombrables hypothèses, et chaque fois qu'Alya sent Marinette au bord des larmes, elle s'empresse de la serrer dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'elle sera toujours là pour elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, avec l'appui d'Alya, Marinette se connecte sur le Ladyblog avec un compte que lui a spécialement créé son amie. Elle y laisse un message désespéré pour Chat Noir, lançant un appel sur internet comme on jette une bouteille à la mer.

Elle a bien conscience que les probabilités que son partenaire lui réponde sont minces, surtout après tant d'années. Mais si elle a une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une infime petite chance de le retrouver, alors le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

En cinq minutes à peine, Marinette a des dizaines de réponses. Des journalistes, des fans, des curieux, des faux Chat Noir. Dans les jours qui suivent, tout Paris ne parle plus que du Ladyblog et du message qu'elle y a posté. Après des années de silence, Ladybug a donné un signe de vie et la capitale est en ébullition.

Mais devant son écran, Marinette à le cœur à tout sauf à la fête.

Les réponses inutiles et les tentatives d'imposture se succèdent, et elle perd peu à peu tout espoir de retrouver Chat Noir un jour.

\- « C'est inutile, Alya », soupire-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, alors que son amie passe son bras par-dessus son épaule pour la réconforter. « Il ne répondra pas. »

* * *

Les saisons se succèdent et les réponses au message désespéré de Marinette s'espacent, puis finissent par s'interrompre totalement. Avec l'aide d'Alya, la jeune femme tente de tourner la page et de soigner cette énième peine de cœur.

Les deux amies sortent, retrouvent parfois certains de leurs anciens camarades de classe. Le plus souvent, leur petit groupe se compose d'elles-mêmes, de Nino, et, plus curieusement, de Chloé.

Poussée par une sincère inquiétude au sujet d'Adrien, la fille du maire s'est rapprochée de Nino durant les mois qui ont suivi le départ de leur ami commun. Les deux jeunes gens n'ont cessé d'échanger les maigres informations qu'ils réussissaient à grapiller au sujet d'Adrien et petit à petit, leur relation a évolué en une franche et surprenante amitié.

Au début, Marinette a eu du mal à se faire à la présence incongrue de son ancienne rivale dans son groupe d'amis.

Puis, peu à peu, elle apprend à découvrir des facettes de Chloé qu'elle ignorait jusque-là. Elle réalise doucement que sous ses dehors superficiels, la jeune femme est farouchement attachée au peu de personnes qui font l'effort de la supporter. Visiblement, Chloé tient à Adrien et sa réelle inquiétude touche Marinette.

Manifestement consciente du fait que ses nouveaux amis se préoccupent eux aussi du sort du jeune homme, la fille du maire n'hésite pas à partager avec le petit groupe les maigres informations qu'elle réussit à obtenir sur Adrien. Elle fait des efforts pour tempérer ses paroles acerbes tandis que de son côté, Marinette essaye d'oublier l'animosité légendaire que lui inspire sa rivale. Nino et Alya veillent à désamorcer le moindre conflit potentiel et, lentement, le quatuor nouvellement constitué trouve ses marques.

Avec le temps, Marinette, Nino, Alya et Chloé finissent par former un groupe d'amis solide. Il se passe rarement plus d'une quinzaine de jours sans qu'ils ne se retrouvent pour sortir ensemble, et les appartements respectifs d'Alya et de Chloé deviennent rapidement leurs points de chutes favoris lorsqu'ils veulent passer une soirée tranquille.

Marinette continue de panser lentement ses blessures, d'essayer d'oublier Chat Noir, Ladybug et toute son ancienne vie.

Puis, un jour, son tranquille quotidien est interrompu par un coup de fil hystérique d'Alya.

\- « Marinette, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle extraordinaire ! », s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée. « Adrien est de retour à Paris ! »

* * *

 _Je n'épargne toujours pas vraiment Marinette dans ce chapitre, mais au moins les choses commencent à aller un peu mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci énormément pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows ! ça m'encourage énormément :D !_


	3. Chapter 3

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, Adrien laisse courir son regard sur la ville endormie qui s'étale à ses pieds. Ses yeux s'attardent sur les phares des véhicules qui passent au loin, sur les nuages sombres qu'il devine dans le ciel nocturne, sur les contours massifs des immeubles aux alentours.

Adrien passe machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, puis soupire.

Deux jours.

Cela ne fait que deux jours qu'il est de retour à Paris après presque trois ans d'absence.

Le jeune homme peine encore à trouver ses marques, partagés entre l'impression de n'être parti qu'hier et celle d'avoir disparu de la capitale durant une éternité. Ici, rien ne semble avoir changé. Les bâtiments, la nourriture, ces rues qu'il connait si bien qu'il pourrait les tracer par cœur… Tout est resté presque identique à ses souvenirs. De là où il se trouve, Adrien peut même apercevoir la silhouette élancée de la tour Eiffel, qui lui rappelle qu'il est bien de retour chez lui.

Pourtant, le jeune homme se sent curieusement déconnecté de la réalité, comme s'il était à présent un étranger dans cette ville qui l'a vu grandir. Avec le temps, cette pénible sensation finira certainement par s'effacer. Mais en attendant, Adrien se trouve en proie à un vague à l'âme dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Dans l'absolu, les choses auraient pu être bien pires.

Adrien appréhendait cet instant depuis le moment où il a pris sa décision de regagner sa ville natale. Revenir à Paris, c'était comme sauter dans le vide les yeux fermés. Comme plonger dans une eau noire et profonde, sans savoir si l'on va surnager ou se noyer définitivement. Le jeune homme craignait d'exploser de rage, de chagrin, de s'abîmer de nouveau au fond de cet océan de désespoir qui l'a fait fuir de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Il redoutait des sentiments violents.

Au lieu de ça, il ne ressent qu'une mélancolie doucereuse, insidieuse, qui s'enroule autour de lui comme des volutes de brumes et le coupe doucement du reste du monde.

* * *

Quelque part dans la pièce, son téléphone sonne.

Probablement Nino, ou Chloé, ou les deux à la fois.

Ses deux amis ne cessent de venir aux nouvelles depuis qu'il a reposé les pieds en France. Toutes les heures ou presque, ils l'appellent, lui envoient un message, cherchent à savoir s'il va bien. A une autre époque, Adrien se serait peut-être amusé de ce surplus d'attention, mais force est de reconnaître qu'il a donné à ses amis de quoi s'inquiéter durant ces dernières années.

Adrien laisse échapper un nouveau soupir et son regard se voile à mesure que lui reviennent les souvenirs de l'instant où sa vie a basculé. Cette journée fatidique est gravée dans sa mémoire comme une marque au fer rouge.

Il se rappelle de tout.

Les moindres secondes, les plus infimes détails.

Absolument tout.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, il peut revoir le Papillon s'écraser lourdement au sol après que les deux héros lui aient portés une ultime attaque. Il se rappelle distinctement du soulagement qu'il a éprouvé, de la joie et de la fierté qui l'ont aussitôt envahi à l'idée que lui et Ladybug aient enfin réussi à mener leur mission à bien.

Et ce moment. _LE_ moment où tout a changé.

Il visualise la scène aussi bien que si les évènements se déroulaient de nouveau sous ses yeux.

Ladybug qui s'approche du Papillon. Qui tend une main tremblante vers lui et qui lui arrache son miraculous. Puis le costume de l'ennemi de Paris qui s'évanoui dans une nuée d'étincelles pourpres, dévoilant les traits horriblement familiers de Gabriel Agreste.

Son propre père.

Lorsqu'Adrien a découvert l'identité du Papillon, le choc a été d'une violence inouïe. Dévastatrice.

Le jeune homme se souvient avec une précision effrayante de l'horreur et de l'incompréhension qui se sont aussitôt emparés de lui. De l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui se déchire, de cette terrifiante sensation d'étouffement qui l'a saisi aussi sûrement que s'il avait été précipité dans un océan d'eau glacée. Et comme s'il allait se noyer, son premier instinct a été de se débattre. Pour surnager. Pour survivre.

Rester ici, à contempler le visage évanoui de son père, c'était continuer à sombrer lentement au fond du cauchemar dans lequel il venait de basculer avec une brutalité indicible.

Alors, Adrien a fui.

Le lieu de l'affrontement, d'abord.

Puis Paris et la France ensuite.

* * *

En deux jours, sa décision a été prise.

Après l'ultime combat qui l'a opposé à son adversaire, Adrien a passé d'interminables heures seul enfermé dans sa chambre, à regarder sa vie voler irrémédiablement en éclats.

Le Papillon. Son père n'était autre que le Papillon.

Bien qu'il l'ait vue de ses propres yeux, Adrien a mis du temps à admettre la réalité. A accepter que son ennemi juré n'était autre que l'homme auquel il vouait jusque-là une affection sans bornes, et qu'il a envoyé son propre père en prison pour les prochaines années à venir.

Sacrifiant au passage ce bonheur familial auquel il aspirait tant.

Après tant d'années passées à protéger les habitants de Paris, la récompense du jeune héros a été terriblement cruelle. Passé le choc initial, Adrien s'est révolté devant tant d'injustice. Il a hurlé de rage, pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, dévasté le bureau de son père à la recherche de la plus petite bribe d'explication.

Puis, ivre de fatigue et de chagrin, il s'est de nouveau écroué sur son lit. Dans son manoir désormais déserté de tous, il est resté allongé pendant des heures entières, ressassant des pensées de plus en plus sinistres tout en écoutant la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone qui sonnait sans discontinuer. Perclus de désespoir, il a consciencieusement ignoré les sollicitations des journalistes, les appels inquiets de ses amis, les vaines tentatives de réconfort de Plagg. Son monde était en train de se désagréger devant lui, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

Et rapidement, Adrien a réalisé qu'il ne pourrait guère tenir le coup très longtemps.

Il fallait partir. Partir le plus loin possible. S'éloigner de Paris, de son père, de cet enfer étouffant qu'était en train de devenir son quotidien.

C'était devenu une question de survie.

Le cœur en miettes, Adrien a rendu son miraculous à Maitre Fu, puis s'est envolé de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Là-bas, il pourrait prendre un nouveau départ, oublier son passé, ses espoirs, et son père.

Il pourrait respirer librement, enfin.

Mais aux Etats-Unis, le retour à la réalité a été rude. Adrien a eu beau fuir sur des milliers de kilomètres, ses pensées ne l'ont jamais lâché un seul instant. Elles l'ont tourmenté sans cesses, peuplant ses nuits de cauchemar, noyant ses jours sous des tempêtes de sombres émotions. Encore aujourd'hui, Adrien se rappelle douloureusement de cette sensation horrible d'être prisonnier d'une mer déchainé, et de s'y abîmer implacablement. De l'impression de suffoquer. D'étouffer.

De se noyer au fond de son propre désespoir, encore, et encore.

Son père est le Papillon et cette découverte a creusé un trou béant dans son cœur.

Les jours ont passé, et Adrien n'a cessé de sombrer, de plus en plus profondément.

Des milliers de fois, il a revécu l'instant où il a découvert la vérité sur son père. Et tout autant de fois, ce souvenir n'avait fait qu'exacerber les sentiments de trahison et d'abandon qui l'épuisaient un peu plus chaque jour.

La réalité était trop dure.

Et, un jour, Adrien s'est coupé du monde. Ne répondant plus à ses amis, à ses connaissances, à personne.

Exténué à force de se battre contre ces pensées qui l'entraînaient vers le fond, il a fini par lâcher prise. Durant des jours entiers, il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne prenant parfois même pas la peine d'ouvrir les volets pour profiter de la lumière du soleil.

Après tout, à quoi bon s'inquiéter du monde extérieur quand son univers s'écroule autour de soi ?

Il a songé à son père, encore et encore. A comment cet homme dont il a toujours cherché l'amour a tenté de le détruire un nombre incalculable de fois. Avec un acharnement maladif, il s'est remémoré chaque combat, chaque mot haineux prononcé par le Papillon. Et chacune des fois où il a failli laisser la vie sur le champ de bataille.

Ces dangereuses plongées dans ses souvenirs l'ont laissé nauséeux et abasourdi de chagrin. Penser à son père lui faisait mal, si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait la cage thoracique pour lui arracher le cœur. Mais chaque fois qu'il a essayé de se raccrocher à autre chose, de distraire son esprit, son cerveau l'a implacablement ramené à la cruelle réalité.

Il est le fils du Papillon, et il a failli mourir des dizaines de fois de la main de son propre père.

La douleur était telle qu'Adrien a cru en devenir fou. Parfois, en se réveillant le matin, il oubliait durant quelques bienheureuses secondes qu'il n'était plus à Paris, et qu'il n'avait pas perdu la seule famille qui lui restait. Puis les souvenirs affluaient implacablement, l'écrasant sous de nouvelles vagues de désespoir.

* * *

Bien qu'à l'origine même de la tempête que traversait Adrien, Gabriel Agreste n'a pas été le seul à obnubiler les pensées du jeune homme. Bien souvent, son esprit a aussi tenté de s'aventurer vers Ladybug. Vers son extraordinaire coéquipière et amour de sa vie.

Et presque à chaque fois, Adrien a tenté avec un acharnement presque désespéré d'éloigner ses pensées d'elle. C'était trop tôt. Trop difficile. Se souvenir de sa partenaire était au moins tout aussi déchirant pour lui que de songer à son père, bien que pour des raisons totalement différentes. Contrairement à son illustre géniteur, Ladybug n'a jamais trahit sa confiance.

Non.

Au contraire, c'est lui qui a manqué à tous ses devoirs envers elle.

Adrien a de nombreux regrets. Celui de n'avoir pas compris la spirale infernale dans laquelle s'était engouffré son père. Celui d'avoir mis en prison cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui. Celui d'être encore aujourd'hui déchiré entre la haine pour celui qui a fait de sa vie un enfer et l'amour qu'il lui a porté en vain pendant tant d'années.

Mais si ceux-ci ont fini par s'atténuer avec le temps, celui d'avoir abandonné Ladybug reste aussi douloureux qu'une plaie à vif.

Durant ces sombres heures passées enfermé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme a senti la culpabilité le ronger jusqu'au plus profond de ces os au souvenir de sa coéquipière. Il s'en est voulu d'avoir quitté Ladybug sans même lui dire un mot. D'être le fils de leur pire ennemi et de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui avouer. De l'avoir fuie, comme il l'a fait pour tous les autres alors qu'elle aurait dû être sa bouée de sauvetage.

Il aurait dû aller la voir. Chercher son aide, son soutien. Avec elle, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été plus simples.

Mais il a eu peur. Il a eu honte.

Traumatisé par le sentiment de trahison que lui inspiraient les exactions de son père, il a refusé que sa Lady le voie dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il était perdu. Horrifié. Terrorisé. Et pire que tout, dans un manque de lucidité qu'il se reproche chaque jour depuis, il a un instant mit en doute la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Si Ladybug avait dû le rejeter à cause de sa filiation avec le Papillon, Adrien a la certitude qu'il n'en serait jamais remis.

Pourtant, elle ne l'aurait jamais repoussé, c'est une évidence. Leur amitié était bien trop forte pour cela.

Mais Adrien n'a pas trouvé la force de rester à Paris, et il a préféré rester se noyer dans son chagrin plutôt que se confier à Ladybug.

Il l'a abandonnée. Trahie.

Quelque part, il n'a pas fait mieux que son père.

* * *

De jour en jour, Adrien s'est englué de plus en plus profondément dans le désespoir qui était devenu son compagnon quotidien.

Dormir était devenu une torture. Réfléchir le mettait au supplice.

Encore aujourd'hui, Adrien ne peut retenir un frisson d'horreur en se souvenant de cette impression de couler inéluctablement, sans savoir comment faire pour regagner un jour la surface. Avec le temps, la culpabilité, l'horreur, le chagrin se sont accumulés, pesant comme un poids énorme sur sa poitrine. Jusqu'à l'étouffer. Le noyer. Certains jours, le jeune homme se sentait même si lourd qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se lever de son lit.

Alors, il se laissait entraîner vers les profondeurs, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et la raison.

* * *

Adrien ignore toujours combien de temps il est resté ainsi prostré dans sa chambre, paralysé de désespoir et priant pour que ses souffrances prennent fin.

En revanche, il se rappelle parfaitement des coups secs tapés contre sa porte, et de la surprise qui l'a littéralement cloué sur place lorsqu'il a découvert les visages familiers de Nino et de Chloé. Dévorés d'inquiétude, ses deux amis avaient fini par traverser à leur tour l'Atlantique pour venir le voir.

Pour lui parler. Pour l'aider.

Pour comprendre.

Dès qu'Adrien a ouvert la porte, Nino l'a farouchement serré dans ses bras en hurlant son soulagement de le revoir. Manifestement bouleversée de retrouver son ami d'enfance après tant d'angoissants jours de silence, Chloé a quant à elle fondu en larmes dès l'instant où elle l'a aperçu, avant de le saisir par le col pour le secouer de toutes ses forces en le traitant d'idiot fini.

Passé ce léger instant de crise, la blonde fille du maire a vite repris contenance. Elle a arbitrairement installé Nino dans l'une des chambres de la suite qu'occupait Adrien, tandis qu'elle-même réservait un logement au même étage que les deux jeunes hommes.

Puis, les trois amis ont parlé.

Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Au début, Adrien s'est montré particulièrement réticent à se confier. Certes, il se doutait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais une part de lui-même refusait encore d'accepter le soutien inconditionnel de ses proches. Par honte ? Par fierté ? Par peur de devoir raviver ses blessures, comme on rouvre parfois une plaie pour mieux la guérir ensuite ? Il l'ignorait, mais il est longtemps resté campé sur ses positions, rejetant toute tentative de parler de son père.

C'était son problème, et seulement le sien.

Puis, à force de persévérer, ses amis ont peu à peu brisé ses défenses. Ils ont insisté, heures après heures, jours après jours, trop inquiets pour Adrien pour le laisser dans un tel état sans rien faire. Et, au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme a fini par céder.

Il a accepté de parler. De son père. De la trahison, de l'horreur, de la spirale infernale qui le faisait implacablement sombrer depuis le jour où il a découvert l'identité du Papillon.

Et il se rappelle avec une précision parfaite de l'instant où il a décidé de se confier un peu plus encore.

Ce jour-là, les trois amis étaient assis sur le lit d'Adrien, parlant une fois de plus de l'instant où la double vie de Gabriel Agreste avait éclaté au grand jour.

\- « Je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça a été difficile d'apprendre à la télévision que ton propre père est le Papillon », a alors lancé Chloé, après de longues heures d'un dialogue houleux. « Mais sache que nous- »

\- « Je ne l'ai pas appris à la télévision », l'a coupée le jeune homme d'une voix lasse, tout en pressant ses poings contre ses paupières. « Je l'ai _vu_. En personne. J'étais là. C'est même _moi_ qui l'ait arrêté. »

Adrien souviendra probablement toujours de l'expression choquée qui s'est dessinée sur le visage de Chloé à l'instant où ces mots ont glissé de ses lèvres, et du regard incrédule que lui a jeté Nino. Tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre, le jeune mannequin a laissé échapper un rire amer.

\- « Chat Noir », a-t-il lâché dans un souffle. « J'étais Chat Noir. »

* * *

A partir de ce moment, ce fut comme si un barrage avait cédé quelque part dans le cerveau du jeune homme.

Sans la moindre retenue, Adrien a parlé de Ladybug, du Papillon – de son père. De comment l'homme dont il cherchait tant l'approbation n'était en réalité que celui qui s'acharnait à essayer de le détruire. De la douleur qu'il ressentait à avoir été ainsi trahit. De la façon dont, trop abasourdi de chagrin pour avoir la force de rester à Paris, il a abandonné son rôle de héros et sa précieuse coéquipière.

Et lentement, ses amis ont pris la pleine mesure de l'épreuve qu'Adrien traversait.

Pendant des jours, des semaines entières, Nino et Chloé l'ont maintenu la tête hors de l'eau. Le portant à bout de bras, le soutenant chaque fois qu'il menaçait de sombrer de nouveau. Ils l'ont écouté durant des heures lorsque l'envie de se confier était si forte – si _vitale_ – que les mots s'échappaient des lèvres d'Adrien sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Lorsque la peine se faisait si grande que le jeune homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ils l'ont serré dans leurs bras de toutes leurs forces, le réconfortant en lui promettant des lendemains meilleurs.

Avec eux, Adrien a tenté de reprendre goût à la vie.

Il est de nouveau sorti de sa chambre, s'est efforcé de reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Sur l'impulsion de ses amis, il s'est inscrit à des cours de physique en vue de préparer un futur diplôme d'ingénieur. Pour penser à l'avenir, plutôt que de se laisser étouffer par son passé.

Il a acheté des dizaines de livres et de jeux vidéos afin de se distraire lorsque ses pensées devenaient trop sombres, trop incontrôlable. Pas dans le but de fuir la réalité, mais juste pour se donner le temps de canaliser son esprit avant de reprendre la situation en main.

Et, peu à peu, il a commencé à reprendre pied.

Quand, finalement, Chloé et Nino ont dû se résoudre à rentrer en France, ils ont fait promettre à Adrien de ne jamais les laisser plus de quelques jours sans nouvelles et de les appeler à chaque fois qu'il en sentirait le besoin. Le jeune homme s'est plié à ces conditions sans même chercher à discuter, ému au-delà des mots par le dévouement dont ses amis avaient fait preuve et plus reconnaissant qu'il ne réussirait jamais à le leur dire. Puis, après de déchirants au-revoir, il a laissé ses Chloé et Nino repartir pour leur pays natal.

Durant les mois qui ont suivi, Adrien a connu de nouvelles périodes difficiles. Des crises d'angoisses qui le laissaient à bout de souffle, des cauchemars à l'horreur indicible, une culpabilité dévorante et un sentiment de solitude plus grand encore. A chaque fois, fidèle à sa promesse, Adrien a prévenu ses amis. Et à chaque fois, il a réussi à se relever de cette énième épreuve.

Puis, avec le temps, Adrien a commencé à aller mieux.

Les cauchemars se sont espacés, l'impression d'être prisonnier au fond d'un océan de désespoir s'est atténuée. Adrien a commencé à remonter lentement vers la surface, à respirer de nouveau. Puis, un jour, il a réalisé que Paris lui manquait. Un peu, d'abord. Beaucoup, ensuite. Son mal du pays n'a fait que croître et il lui est rapidement devenu impossible de nier l'évidence.

Il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui.

Et à présent, après des mois passés à préparer son retour, le voici de nouveau dans sa ville natale.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 3, et la suite devrait arriver assez rapidement vu que j'ai déjà pas mal avancé sur le chapitre 4 :) ._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Chapter 4

A son arrivée en France, Adrien a posé ses valises dans l'hôtel tenu par André Bourgeois. Il n'a pas osé retourner chez lui. Pas encore. Certaines plaies sont plus longues à guérir que d'autres et il lui faudra certainement du temps avant de trouver la force de passer les portes du manoir familial.

Mais il est à Paris, et c'est déjà un progrès inespéré.

Les journées défilent, et Adrien redécouvre sa chère capitale. Il se lève à l'aube et arpente durant de longues heures les rues de Paris. Parfois, il se contente de se promener dans le quartier. D'autres jours, il décide d'agrémenter ses balades d'une visite de musée ou d'aller voir l'un des nombreux monuments qui ornent la ville.

De temps à autre, Chloé et Nino l'accompagnent dans ses pérégrinations.

Mais généralement, Adrien préfère être seul. Seul avec ses pensées, qu'il laisse errer à leur guise. Ainsi libérées de toute contrainte, elles flottent, se décantent, se remettent toutes seules en place durant ces longues marches. Loin de ces préoccupations aquatiques, Adrien laisse son cerveau se réorganiser en douceur, lui cédant volontiers la tâche d'apprivoiser lui-même son nouvel environnement.

Mieux vaut ne pas se brusquer.

Adrien veut prendre son temps. Se réhabituer lentement à sa vie parisienne, reprendre tranquillement ses marques. Il a déjà payé suffisamment cher sa tentative de fuite précipitée pour ne pas savoir désormais que tenter de hâter artificiellement les choses fait parfois beaucoup plus de mal que de bien.

Malheureusement pour lui, son quotidien est rapidement perturbé par des indiscrétions dont il se serait bien dispensé. Il espérait que son retour à Paris passerait inaperçu, qu'il se fondrait parmi la foule comme une ombre anonyme. Mais hélas, son visage a orné les moindres murs de la capitale pendant des années et son père est au cœur du plus grand scandale que Paris ait connu depuis des décennies.

On le reconnait. On l'aborde. On le questionne.

Et bientôt, toute la ville sait qu'Adrien Agreste est revenu.

Les journalistes se pressent aux portes de l'hôtel où il a trouvé refuge, en quête d'une photo, d'une interview, de quoi que ce soit qui leur permettrait d'alimenter la dernière rumeur du moment. Lorsqu'il les croise, le jeune homme se montre poli, mais ferme. Peu importe les suppliques, il ne dira rien sur son père ou sur ce qu'il est lui-même devenu depuis que le monde a découvert la sombre facette de son illustre géniteur.

Non pas qu'il ait grand-chose à dire sur le célèbre Gabriel Agreste, de toute façon.

Il n'a plus revu son père depuis que sa double identité a été dévoilée au grand jour, et il n'a guère envie de précipiter ces retrouvailles potentielles. Un jour, peut-être, il trouvera en lui la force d'aller l'affronter et de lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Mais ce moment est encore loin. Pour l'instant, tout ce que souhaite Adrien, c'est de reprendre tranquillement le cours de son existence loin de l'ombre étouffante de son père.

Au fil des jours, la patience des journalistes s'amenuise. Adrien élude la moindre de leurs questions et son quotidien paisible ne donne guère matière à écrire d'articles. Passées les deux ou trois premières semaines d'émoi, tout Paris fini par se désintéresser de cet ancien mannequin qui occupe ses journées à se balader paisiblement en ville. Les reportages à son sujet s'espacent puis s'arrêtent, les visiteurs inopportuns disparaissent, et Adrien retrouve enfin le calme auquel il aspire tant.

Il continue à errer au hasard dans les rues de Paris, et peu à peu, Nino et Chloé insistent pour agrémenter ses promenades solitaires de quelques sorties entres amis. Ils l'emmènent déjeuner avec eux, l'invitent à boire des cafés.

* * *

Puis, un soir, deux autres figures familières refont à leur tour leur apparition dans la vie d'Adrien.

Lorsqu'il pousse la porte du restaurant où il doit retrouver ses amis, il aperçoit Alya, qui bavarde allègrement avec Nino. Et assise face à elle, à côté de Chloé, se trouve une autre personne que le jeune homme reconnait immédiatement.

Marinette.

Un bref instant, Adrien se fige. Il a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour son ancienne camarade de classe, mais elle a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus.

Et il ne peut plus voir une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus sans penser à Ladybug.

L'espace d'une seconde, le souvenir de sa Lady le frappe avec tant de force que le jeune homme en a le souffle coupé. Il cherche à tâtons le chambranle de la porte, s'y agrippe comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Juste le temps de retrouver ses esprits, de reprendre sa respiration.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ses souvenirs le laissent ainsi paralysé. De temps en temps, une voix, un rire, une ressemblance un peu trop troublante ravivent cruellement sa mémoire et le laissent sous le choc. Figé de chagrin, asphyxié par ses regrets.

Ladybug lui manque.

Son absence le hante, chaque jour, chaque seconde.

Le temps n'a rien fait pour effacer sa peine, ni pour atténuer les remords qui menacent de l'étouffer chaque fois qu'il pense à elle. Adrien ne s'est jamais pardonné d'avoir fui sans même lui dire adieu. Sans lui parler une dernière fois, sans lui offrir la moindre chance de comprendre son geste.

Sans lui donner la possibilité de rester dans sa vie.

Il a trahi sa confiance. Il l'a rejetée, alors qu'il l'aime plus que tout.

Et à présent, il ne cesse de payer lourdement cette erreur.

Adrien sait avec une conviction absolue qu'il regrettera éternellement la façon dont il a brutalement mis fin à sa carrière de héros. Dans le chaos qui a suivi la découverte de la double identité de son père, son premier instinct a été de fuir. D'arracher violement tout ce qui le rattachait à cet homme, comme on retirerait brutalement un pansement d'une plaie.

De partir, loin, loin, très loin de cette réalité qui menaçait de le détruire.

Il le fallait.

C'était plus qu'une envie. C'était un besoin vital.

Mais il a cruellement manqué de lucidité, et aujourd'hui encore, il en paye les conséquences. Il s'est trop précipité. N'a pas réfléchi un seul instant aux répercussions de son geste. Dans sa hâte désespérée à tourner le dos à son ancienne vie et à s'enfuir pour essayer de soigner ses blessures, il a délibérément écarté Ladybug. Sa Lady a disparu de sa vie par sa faute, et depuis, il ne cesse de s'en vouloir.

Il l'aime.

Même après toutes ces années, il l'aime toujours. A croire que certaines choses dans ce monde sont immuables. Le ciel est bleu, la terre est ronde, et Adrien est éternellement, désespérément amoureux de Ladybug.

Ses regrets le hantent. Si c'était à refaire, jamais il ne quitterait sa coéquipière sans se donner ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de savoir qui se cache derrière son masque. Il lui demanderait son nom. Un numéro de téléphone, une adresse mail, une adresse tout court. N'importe quel petit indice qui aurait pu lui permettre de retrouver cette fille qui fait toujours battre son cœur aujourd'hui.

Il l'aime.

Mais le temps a passé. Les semaines, les mois, les ans. Où qu'elle soit, sa Lady a certainement tourné la page. Refait sa vie, sans lui. Adrien a beau savoir qu'il est l'unique responsable de cette situation, cette simple constatation lui brise le cœur.

Il veut la retrouver, la revoir. Entendre de nouveau son rire, admirer ce sourire lumineux qui se dessine sur son visage, plonger son regard dans ses yeux aux couleurs de ciel d'été, et s'amuser avec elle de ses éternelles maladresses qui ne l'ont jamais empêchée d'être la fille la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais connu.

Il l'aime, il l'aime, il l'aime.

Mais il l'a perdue, par sa faute.

Et il ne se l'est jamais pardonné.

* * *

Le jeune homme est brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsque Nino l'interpelle avec un « _Adrien !_ » enjoué. Il sursaute, sourit instinctivement, puis s'avance dans la salle.

Ses retrouvailles avec Alya et Marinette sont chaleureuses, quoi qu'empruntes d'une légère gêne. Dès qu'elle le voit, Alya bondit de sa chaise pour lui adresser de grands gestes de bienvenue. Tout le restaurant la regarde, et elle n'en n'a visiblement que faire. Adrien ne peut retenir un sourire amusé face à cet accueil démonstratif. Manifestement, son ancienne camarade est restée fidèle à la jeune fille qu'il a côtoyé au lycée. Expansive, déterminée, enthousiaste. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse et même Chloé ne peut retenir un petit rire face à tant d'excitation.

Plus réservée que sa meilleure amie, Marinette sourit timidement à Adrien. Ses cheveux sont légèrement plus courts que dans les souvenirs du jeune homme, et elle a abandonné ces couettes qu'il lui a toujours connu pour laisser cascader librement sa chevelure. Elle paraît nerveuse. Trop nerveuse pour de simples retrouvailles. Ses doigts sont crispés autour du verre qui repose entre ses mains, et il semble à Adrien qu'elle a légèrement pâli en l'apercevant.

Mais peut-être est-ce son imagination qui lui joue des tours.

Lui-même se sent terriblement fébrile. Revoir ses anciennes camarades de classe, c'est renouer avec son ancienne vie. Remettre un pied dans ce monde qu'il a fui pendant si longtemps. Une sourde angoisse accélère ses battements de cœur, ses nerfs lui semblent être à fleur de peau.

Peut-être projette-t-il juste son propre malaise sur Marinette.

Certainement, même.

* * *

En approchant de la table où l'attendent ses amis, Adrien marque un temps d'hésitation. Son départ a été si brusque, son silence si long, qu'il ignore comment se comporter avec les deux jeunes femmes. Les saluer nonchalamment ? S'excuser pour cette brutale absence ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais Alya règle rapidement le problème en se jetant dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle.

\- « Adrien ! », s'exclame-t-elle avec un rire joyeux. « Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! »

Soulagé par l'attitude cordiale de son amie, le jeune homme lui rend volontiers son étreinte. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il a presque la sensation de ne jamais être parti de Paris.

\- « Moi aussi », affirme-t-il avec un large sourire. « Ça faisait longtemps. »

Alors qu'Alya s'écarte, Marinette se lève à son tour. Souriant nerveusement, elle plonge son regard dans celui d'Adrien. Et aussitôt, le jeune homme ressent un inexplicable pincement au cœur.

 _Est-ce qu'elle a toujours eu les yeux aussi bleus ?_

Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Adrien, les joues de Marinette se parent délicatement de rouge, offrant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau laiteuse. La jeune femme s'approche de lui, puis se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- « Je suis contente de te revoir aussi », souffle-t-elle timidement.

\- « Moi aussi », répète doucement Adrien en hochant la tête, tout en levant machinalement les doigts pour toucher l'endroit où les lèvres de Marinette ont caressé sa peau. « Moi aussi... »

Nino et Chloé le saluent à leur tour, puis l'invitent à s' attabler avec eux.

Les minutes défilent, et Adrien passe une excellente soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Il est agréablement surpris de constater qu'il arrive à fréquenter ses anciens camarades de classe sans être obnubilé par les souvenirs de sa vie de l'époque.

Par son père. Par Ladybug.

Bien sûr, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à eux de temps à autre. Parfois, un mot ou une anecdote lui rappellent ses cuisantes erreurs et la non moins déchirante trahison de son père. Mais l'instant d'après, la conversation reprend joyeusement, éloignant pour un instant de plus ces sombres souvenirs.

La guérison sera longue, Adrien le sait.

Mais il est en bonne voie.

Plutôt que de se noyer dans son passé, il profite à présent du moment qu'il partage avec ses amis. Il se surprend à rire, à oublier sa mélancolie lancinante tandis qu'il bavarde allègrement avec ses proches. La présence de Nino et de Chloé le rassure, et celle d'Alya et de Marinette apporte un vent de fraîcheur bienvenu.

Lorsqu'Adrien interroge Alya sur ces études, cette dernière lui répond avec la passion qui lui est coutumière. Le regard pétillant de joie, elle décrit ses cours de journalisme et ses stages avec force de détails, se lance dans des explications enthousiastes dont profitent même leurs voisins de table. La jeune femme est manifestement une aussi bonne conteuse qu'écrivaine, et son auditoire reste suspendu à ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui fait part d'anecdotes toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres.

Au hasard de la conversation, Marinette évoque distraitement Londres. Adrien bondit sur l'occasion pour citer son propre séjour de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, et l'instant d'après, les deux jeunes gens se lancent dans des comparaisons enflammées entre leurs deux pays d'adoption et leur terre natale. L'atmosphère, la nourriture, les coutumes qui les ont surpris à leur arrivée à l'étranger et auxquelles ils ont fini par se faire, tout y passe.

Sous le regard amusé de leurs trois amis, ils argumentent avec la familiarité de deux vieux camarades, se chamaillant gentiment pour déterminer lequel des deux pays a la gastronomie la plus surprenante, l'accent le plus invraisemblable. Rapidement, Nino, Alya et Chloé se joignent aussi à leur dispute amicale, chacun apportant une nouvelle anecdote sur ses propres séjours à l'étranger.

Adrien est absolument ravi.

Cela fait bien, bien trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas passé un aussi bon moment. Dans ce restaurant à l'atmosphère chaleureuse, où les bruits cristallins des couverts côtoient les murmures qui s'élèvent des tables voisines, il redécouvre les plaisirs simples d'un repas entre amis. Leur compagnie lui réchauffe le cœur, lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul en ce monde où il a un jour cru avoir tout perdu.

Après tant d'années d'errance, il est de retour à Paris. En train de bavarder. De plaisanter. De rire.

Il avait presque oublié à quoi ça ressemblait.

Pour un soir, Adrien s'autorise à oublier son passé, à enfouir ses souvenirs profondément dans sa mémoire. Sa mélancolie reviendra le hanter bien assez tôt, il le sait. Durant ces dernières années, elle est devenue sa compagne silencieuse, son ombre fidèle. Il faudra bien plus qu'une agréable soirée pour qu'elle ne disparaisse. Mais à chacun de ces merveilleux instants où il lui semble vivre à nouveau, Adrien la sent qui recule. S'affaiblit. S'efface, comme des traces éphémères sur le sable.

Et un jour, espère-t-il, elle s'en ira totalement.

Autour de lui, ses amis semblent passer un aussi bon moment que lui. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont soulagés de constater qu'il savoure le moindre moment de cette soirée. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont tout simplement contents de se retrouver tous ensemble.

Peu importe. Ils ont l'air heureux, et aux yeux d'Adrien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ils ont tellement, tellement fait pour lui, qu'il ne peut leur souhaiter que le meilleur.

A côté de lui, Nino rit à gorge déployée, encore, et encore. Amusé, Adrien sourit distraitement. Son ami a toujours eu un excellent caractère, mais les deux verres de vin qu'il a bu et la bonne chair le rendent manifestement euphorique. Il anime gaiement la conversation, enchainant les sujets de discussion avec autant d'habileté que s'il jonglait entre ses morceaux de musique favoris.

Marinette sourit aux remarques de Nino, tandis qu'Alya lui distribue tant de bourrades sur l'épaule qu'Adrien ne doute pas un instant que son ami va finir avec un bleu d'une taille considérable. Chloé fait de son mieux pour tenter de paraitre sérieuse, mais les commissures incurvées de ses lèvres trahissent son amusement.

La nuit avance, et les cinq jeunes gens parlent, parlent, et parlent encore.

Parfois, le regard de Marinette se fait songeur. Elle pose ses immenses yeux bleus sur Adrien, et une expression indéchiffrable passe sur son visage. Et soudain, elle sursaute, glapit, porte vivement sa main à sa jambe en jetant un coup d'œil effaré à Alya. Une conversation silencieuse semble alors s'instaurer entre les deux jeunes femmes. Un regard inquiet d'Alya. Un haussement d'épaules presque imperceptible de Marinette.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, Alya relance innocemment la discussion, et la soirée se poursuit de plus belle.

Au fil des semaines, Chloé et Nino incluent de plus en plus régulièrement Alya et Marinette aux petites sorties qu'ils mettent en place pour arracher Adrien à sa solitude. Le jeune homme n'a rien à redire à cette initiative, au contraire. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été aussi proche de ses anciennes camardes de classe que Nino, il n'en apprécie pas moins leur compagnie.

Ces rencontres apportent à sa vie un sentiment de normalité bienvenu, et peu à peu, Adrien recommence à se sentir chez lui dans la vaste ville de Paris.

* * *

Lentement, l'été approche, et avec lui la date anniversaire de la défaite du Papillon.

Paris se pare des couleurs de Chat Noir et Ladybug en hommage aux deux héros, et les appels de Chloé et de Nino se font de plus en plus fréquents. Ils s'inquiètent pour Adrien, à juste titre. Cette période de l'année a toujours été difficile à vivre pour le jeune homme et ils craignent de voir son moral sombrer une fois de plus.

Pour changer les idées de son ami, Nino décide arbitrairement d'organiser une soirée entre anciens camarades de classe.

 _Tous_ leurs anciens camarades de classe.

\- « Je t'assure, Adrien, ça va être super ! », affirme le jeune DJ avec enthousiasme. « Tout le monde est partant, et Alya est d'accord pour qu'on utilise son appart'. »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Adrien écoute son meilleur ami lui décrire ses projets avec une passion contagieuse.

\- « J'ai déjà réussi à joindre Kim, Alix et Max, et ils sont plus que d'accord pour venir ! », poursuit-il en brandissant fièrement son téléphone devant lui. « J'attends encore la réponse de Mylène et Ivan mais je pense que ça devrait être bon. Pareil pour Rose et Juleka. Nathaniel n'est pas encore sûr de pouvoir venir mais il va tout faire pour se libérer, et Sabrina vient de me dire que c'est ok pour elle. Chloé et Marinette seront là, bien sûr », conclut-il enfin. « Ah, et Alya aussi, tu t'en doutes. »

\- « Oui, ça serait dommage qu'elle ne profite pas d'une soirée dans son propre appartement », s'esclaffe Adrien.

\- « Sincèrement, mec, je ne songe même pas à essayer d'organiser une soirée comme ça sans elle », réplique Nino en éclatant de rire à son tour. « Je tiens trop à la vie pour ça ! »

Adrien approuve d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Alya est une fille formidable, il n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais lui non plus n'oserait guère la contrarier.

\- « Donc tu es d'accord ? », reprend Nino en jetant un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami. « Ok, parfait », s'exclame-t-il lorsqu'Adrien lui répond d'un geste affirmatif. « Laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout. »

* * *

Nino est un excellent DJ, mais pas seulement.

Son amabilité naturelle et l'enthousiasme dont il sait faire preuve lui ont rapidement ouvert de nouvelles portes. Autrefois simple exécutant, il endosse à présent parfois la casquette d'organisateur, et planifier des soirées fait désormais partie intégrante de son quotidien.

Adrien le sait pertinemment.

Malgré tout, l'efficacité dont fait preuve son meilleur ami laisse le jeune homme pantois.

En quelques heures à peine, Nino réussit à obtenir des réponses définitives de tous ses invités. A trouver un traiteur à un prix défiant toute concurrence. A prévenir les voisins d'Alya pour s'excuser du dérangement à venir. A définir quel matériel serait le plus adapté à l'acoustique du logement de leur amie. A négocier des tarifs préférentiels avec un magasin du quartier pour l'achat du stock de boissons. Tout cela en mettant au point la playlist parfaite pour l'intégralité la soirée.

Et à peine trois jours plus tard, le jeune homme se retrouve dans l'appartement d'Alya, entouré par ses anciens camarades de classe.

* * *

 _Bon, après tout ce que je lui ai fait traverser, Adrien commence enfin à sortir la tête de l'eau :) . Merci énormément pour vos favs et vos commentaires ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vous dit à la prochaine pour la petite soirée entre anciens camarades de classe :)_


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit tombe sur Paris, et dans l'appartement d'Alya, la fête bat son plein.

Adrien passe un excellent moment. Un vraiment, vraiment excellent moment. Et surtout, son soulagement est sans bornes. Car malgré sa joie à l'idée de retrouver ses anciens camarades, il avait appréhendé cette soirée. Craignant de se sentir à l'écart après tant d'années passé coupé de ce monde qui était autrefois le sien. Redoutant que revoir ceux qu'il fréquentait à l'époque de la trahison de son père ne fasse ressurgir en lui de trop douloureux souvenirs.

A une époque, cela aurait certainement été le cas.

Il aurait été paralysé de chagrin, terrassé par la culpabilité, et aurait de nouveau disparu pour tenter de laisser à ses blessures le temps de guérir.

Mais depuis, Adrien est allé de l'avant.

Lassé de se regarder mourir à petit feu, il a repris sa vie en main et récolte enfin les fruits de son dur labeur. Certes, il lui faudra encore certainement du temps pour que son traumatisme ne s'efface, mais le chemin qu'il a parcouru est déjà extraordinaire. Le désespoir a cédé sa place à une discrète mélancolie, l'envie de partir s'est transformée en un besoin de renouer avec cette réalité qu'il n'a que trop longtemps fuie.

Et la souffrance qui le clouait sur place s'est adoucie, laissant peu à peu apparaître une merveilleuse envie de vivre l'instant présent.

* * *

Un verre à la main, le jeune homme déambule maintenant dans le salon.

Il voit Marinette arriver depuis la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains. Elle se dirige vers la table déjà lourdement chargée de bouteilles et de victuailles, croise le regard d'Adrien, lui sourit.

Et fait un faux pas.

\- « Attention ! », s'exclame Adrien, alarmé.

Il se précipite vers son amie qui oscille dangereusement, mais à la dernière seconde, Marinette réussit à retrouver l'équilibre au prix d'une contorsion surprenante.

\- « Pfiou, ce… c'était proche ! », s'exclame-t-elle avec un rire essoufflé.

\- « J'ai vu ça », réplique Adrien en souriant. « Est-ce-que ça va aller ? », rajoute-t-il avec une inquiétude légitime.

Son amie était déjà connue pour sa maladresse à l'époque où ils étaient lycéen, et le temps n'a manifestement rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Sans même y réfléchir, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, comme pour lui confirmer son soutien. Marinette tressaille presque imperceptiblement, rougit, puis secoue la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- « ça va aller, merci », lui répond-t-elle d'un ton assuré. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Sous le regard du jeune homme, elle pousse sans ménagement une demi-douzaine de bouteilles, dépose son plateau, puis se redresse avec les mains fièrement placées sur les hanches.

\- « Et voilà ! », s'exclame-t-elle triomphalement. « J-Je… Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y retourne », poursuit-elle à l'attention d'Adrien, tout en tendant la main vers une porte voisine. « Alya est seule avec le four, et tu sais comment est Alya quand elle cuisine… »

Une grimace contrite déforme brièvement ses traits alors qu'elle laisse mourir sa phrase, et Adrien éclate franchement de rire. Les catastrophes culinaires de leur amie sont réputées.

Mythiques, même.

\- « N'en dit pas plus ! », s'esclaffe-t-il. « Tu es toute excusée ! Je ne tiens pas à manger des morceaux de charbons ! »

Il salue Marinette d'un clin d'œil complice, s'empare d'un des petits fours qu'elle vient tout juste d'amener, et reprend sa ronde.

Alors qu'il traverse le salon, son regard se pose sur Nino, occupé à régler le volume d'une enceinte récalcitrante. Aussitôt, un sourire affectueux se dessine sur ses lèvres. Nino ne vit que pour la musique ou presque, et force est de reconnaitre qu'il se dévoue corps et âme pour animer au mieux la soirée. L'ambiance musicale est parfaite et Adrien bat machinalement la mesure avec ses doigts alors qu'il se dirige aléatoirement vers les petits groupes que forment désormais ses amis.

Après avoir bavardé un instant avec Mylène et Ivan, il s'approche d'Alix et de Chloé, manifestement en grande conversation.

\- « N'empêche, tu as vu la taille de cet appartement ? », s'exclame Alix avec un soupir d'envie, tout en saluant Adrien d'un petit signe de la main. « Une cuisine, un salon, une chambre _ET_ un bureau ! Quand je pense que mon studio tout entier est plus petit que cette pièce ! », conclut-elle en désignant brusquement les alentours d'un large geste.

Adrien esquive de peu ce mouvement rapide qui manque de faire voler son verre à travers ladite pièce, tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessine sur le visage Chloé.

\- « Privilège familial », rétorque son amie d'enfance en passant distraitement ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. « L'appart' appartient à sa grand-mère, du coup elle ne paye presque rien comme loyer. »

\- « C'est vrai que côté privilèges familiaux, tu en connais un rayon », ricane Alix d'une voix moqueuse.

Adrien ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air pincé qui se peint aussitôt sur les traits de Chloé. Cette dernière laisse échapper un reniflement faussement scandalisé, avant de vider son verre d'un trait et de poursuivre la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme observe son amie d'enfance avec un sourire amusé.

A une autre époque, Chloé aurait explosé de rage, hurlé de colère, avant de quitter la pièce en menaçant de faire intervenir son père. Mais aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi prompte à distribuer des remarques acerbes, la jeune femme s'est considérablement adoucie. Distraitement, Adrien se demande si le fait de fréquenter Nino, Alya et Marinette n'y serait pas pour quelque chose. Nino est le dévouement incarné, Alya ne recule jamais devant la moindre injustice, tandis que Marinette et son optimisme légendaire sont un véritable rayon de soleil.

Quoi de mieux pour faire fondre le cœur de glace de Chloé ?

Soudain, une vigoureuse claque entre les omoplates manque de faire basculer Adrien à terre. Il trébuche, vacille, se retient péniblement à Alix qui vient manifestement de subir le même sort que lui. Alors que sa camarade laisse échapper une bordée d'injures, Adrien se retourne pour découvrir le visage de Kim, hilare.

\- « Hey, vous trois ! », lance-t-il joyeusement, alors qu'Alix le fusille du regard. « Un concours de boisson, ça vous dit ? Sabrina est partante ! », poursuit-il en désignant leur amie par-dessus son épaule.

Adrien se passe la main dans le dos en grimaçant. Il a déjà enduré bien pire en tant que Chat Noir, mais il se serait volontiers passé de la sourde douleur qui pulse à présent au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. Demain, il aura certainement un gigantesque bleu en forme de main imprimé sur sa peau.

Manifestement peu rancunière, Alix manque de percer les tympans de ses amis en hurlant un « _J'EN SUIS !_ » enthousiaste. Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lance Kim, Adrien décline quant à lui poliment l'invitation puis s'éloigne, tandis que Chloé en fait de même de son côté.

* * *

Durant les heures qui suivent, Adrien passe de groupe en groupe, bavarde, renoue doucement avec ses anciens amis.

Il n'a pas les mots pour dire à quel point il est heureux de tous les retrouver.

En dépit de sa célébrité et sa riche famille, le jeune homme a toujours eu des désirs simples. Aller à l'école. Se faire des amis. Sortir en leur compagnie, leur parler pendant des heures. Rire, s'amuser. Vivre.

Ces instants de bonheur ordinaire lui ont été refusés par son père pendant des années, qu'il a passées enfermé dans son manoir comme dans une prison dorée. Et lorsqu'il a cru avoir enfin obtenu ce à quoi il aspirait tant, ces précieux moments lui ont été cruellement arrachés, détruits par la découverte explosive qui a fait voler sa vie en éclat.

Mais à présent, Adrien redécouvre les plaisirs d'une soirée entre proches, savourant chacune des minutes qu'il passe à leurs côtés.

Et ça lui fait un bien fou.

Adrien se sent comme dans un cocon dans cet appartement où il est entouré par ses plus fidèles amis. Par des gens qui ne le jugent pas, ne le harassent pas de questions indiscrètes, ne lui font pas le moindre reproche pour son absence. Il rit, discute, pique malicieusement des petits fours à Nino, plaisante avec Alya, parle jeux vidéos avec Max.

Durant cet instant béni, il a l'illusion d'être le jeune homme insouciant qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être.

Il a l'impression que, tout à coup, sa vie est redevenue extraordinairement, merveilleusement, miraculeusement _normale_.

* * *

Adrien ignore si ses camarades se sont concertés pour éviter d'aborder le sujet sensible de son père, mais pas un n'y fait allusion. On le questionne sur ses études, ses projets d'avenir, sur la vie aux Etats-Unis. En retour, le jeune homme fait de son mieux pour tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

A son tour, il interroge ses amis, discute avec eux de ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis qu'il les a quittés.

Passablement éméchée suite au concours de boisson que continuent allègrement Kim et Alix, Sabrina répond allègrement aux questions d'Adrien. L'alcool la rend aussi volubile que peu stable, et elle s'accroche désespérément à l'épaule de Max pour tenter d'éviter une brutale rencontre avec le sol. Tanguant dangereusement sur ses hauts talons, elle confie à Adrien avoir commencé une école de commerce, sans pour autant trop savoir ce qu'elle compte faire ensuite. En revanche, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les brillantes études d'informatiques que poursuit Max, tout en louant haut et fort son extraordinaire sens de l'équilibre.

A un moment de la conversation, Marinette les rejoint.

Quand Sabrina l'interroge sur ses études, la jeune femme hésite. Manifestement mal à l'aise, elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, porte brièvement son verre à ses lèvres comme pour se donner le temps de formuler sa réponse. Et pendant une brève, minuscule fraction de seconde, son regard se pose sur Adrien. Le jeune homme aurait pu croire qu'il avait imaginé ce fugace éclair bleu s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux tournés vers son amie à ce moment précis.

Soudain, l'évidence le frappe.

Le stylisme est un sujet sensible pour Adrien. Il lui rappelle son adolescence. Son père.

Et manifestement, Marinette l'a parfaitement deviné. Pour la première fois, Adrien réalise que depuis leurs retrouvailles, la jeune femme n'a plus jamais reparlé de mode devant lui.

Alors, avec un sourire encourageant aux lèvres, il engage de lui-même la conversation. Interroge Marinette sur ses projets, ses études, sa future carrière. Durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il parle de stylisme avec la jeune femme, s'émerveillant de la passion dont elle fait preuve lorsqu'on aborde son sujet favori. Ses yeux se mettent à briller, ses mains s'animent, comme si son corps tout entier était trop petit pour contenir tout l'amour qu'elle porte à cet art.

Un peu plus tard, il s'éloigne d'elle pour rejoindre d'autres de ses anciens camarades.

Pour rattraper le temps perdu, encore.

Il apprend avec surprise que Juleka s'est orientée vers la photographie et que ses travaux commencent à côtoyer les peintures de Nathaniel dans les petites galeries locales.

\- « Ce n'est pas grand-chose », affirme le jeune peintre en rougissant, alors que son camarade le félicite de son succès. « Ce sont des expositions réservées aux étudiants, donc ce n'est pas comme si on était exposés dans de _vraies_ galeries. »

A ses côtés, Rose proteste véhémence, clamant haut et fort que ses amis sont tous deux de grands artistes et qu'ils méritent largement cet hommage rendu à leurs œuvres.

Adrien l'écoute argumenter avec un sourire ravi.

Cette soirée est définitivement une excellente idée. Il découvre avec une joie sincère des projets d'avenir, des discussion rafraîchissantes, des remarques complices. Ces conversations le distraient de ses pensées sombres, lui font un instant oublier son père et Ladybug.

* * *

Les heures défilent et à mesure que l'aube approche, l'ambiance se fait plus feutrée. Plus intime.

Des verres vides jonchent la table dans l'anarchie la plus totale, la musique entraînante qu'avait sélectionné Nino a laissé sa place à un doux fond sonore. Les éclats de rire se font plus rares, plus discrets, ne perçant plus que rarement au milieu du murmure étouffé des conversations.

Ivan et Mylène se sont éclipsés un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme travaille comme commis de cuisine pour la mère d'Alya et ses horaires lui imposent une hygiène de vie rigoureuse. Dans un coin de la pièce, Marinette bavarde avec Alya en sirotant doucement un verre. Chloé et Nino discutent tranquillement avec Nathaniel, Rose et Juleka, tandis qu'Alix et Kim reposent ivres morts sur le canapé. Quelque part, dans la pénombre, Sabrina et Max sont quant à eux trop affairés à s'embrasser pour se préoccuper de quoi que soit d'autre.

Saisi par un brusque besoin de solitude, Adrien se dirige vers l'une des fenêtres de l'appartement. Il se penche vers la vitre jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre la fraîcheur bienvenue du verre, puis admire silencieusement la ville endormie.

En dépit de l'heure tardive – ou plutôt, de l'heure matinale –, il peut apercevoir des promeneurs déambuler paresseusement dans les rues, éclairés par les lumières chaleureuses de la capitale. Au loin, le ciel nocturne se teinte de splendides nuances pourpres, annonciatrices d'un jour nouveau.

Adrien laisse son regard courir aux alentours, avant d'enfin se décider à porter son attention sur l'immeuble qui lui fait face.

Et plus précisément, à ce qui y est accroché.

L'appartement d'Alya est idéalement situé, mais il fait face à une gigantesque banderole représentant les deux héros de Paris. Le regard bleu azur de Ladybug transperce Adrien. Le bouleverse jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Ce n'est qu'une image, une pâle représentation de la fille pleine de vie qu'est sa coéquipière.

Et pourtant, il sent son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, aussi fort qu'au premier jour. Il l'aime. Il l'aime, il l'aime, et il ne cessera probablement jamais de l'aimer.

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un léger soupir, et se perd un peu plus dans la contemplation de l'image qui lui fait face. Il évite soigneusement de regarder le portrait de celui qu'il était autrefois, mais il dévore des yeux celui de sa coéquipière. Admire son éblouissant sourire, ces minuscules taches de rousseurs qui parsèment le bout de son nez, l'ombre délicate que forment ses cheveux sur le côté de son visage.

Soudain, un pas léger le tire de ses réflexions.

\- « Hey, mec », s'inquiète Nino en surgissant à ses côtés. « ça va ? »

S'arrachant à la contemplation de Ladybug, Adrien se tourne vers Nino. Le sourire de son meilleur ami est désinvolte, mais son ton sérieux indique que sa question est tout sauf superficielle.

 _« Ça va ? »_

Adrien ne saurait même plus compter le nombre de fois où Chloé et Nino lui ont adressé ces mots si simples et pourtant si lourds de sens. Il n'a d'ailleurs même pas besoin de scruter les profondeurs du salon pour sentir le regard de Chloé peser sur lui. Avec un pincement au cœur mêlé d'un élan de culpabilité, le jeune homme se demande s'il cessera un jour d'inquiéter ses deux amis. Ils se préoccupent de lui à chaque instant, surveillent ses accès de mélancolie avec autant d'attention qu'une mère poule couvant ses poussins.

\- « Oui », soupire Adrien en se passant mécaniquement la main sur la nuque. « C'est juste… juste… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompt, peinant à trouver ses mots.

\- « Juste un de _ces_ moments ? », complète son ami avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- « Oui, c'est ça », confirme Adrien avec soulagement. « Un de ces moments. »

Nino s'approche un peu plus de lui et pose une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- « Tu veux qu'on en parle, ou tu préfères rester un peu seul ? », lui demande-t-il doucement.

A ces mots, Adrien se sent envahit par une brusque bouffée de reconnaissance envers ce jeune homme qu'il considère désormais comme un frère. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur ami, toujours prêt à lui tendre la main lorsqu'il se sent mal, à lui proposer une oreille attentive quand il pense qu'il peut avoir besoin de se confier.

Nino est une personne extraordinaire, et Adrien ne le remerciera jamais assez de lui avoir offert son amitié.

\- « Si ça te va, je préfère la deuxième option », réplique Adrien avec un faible sourire. « J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes. Mais ça va aller, je t'assure. »

Nino plonge son regard dans le sien, comme pour chercher à lire dans son âme. Et quoi qu'il y ait trouvé, sa réponse semble le satisfaire.

\- « Ok », approuve-t-il en hochant machinalement la tête. « Mais si tu as besoin, surtout, tu n'hésites pas. »

\- « Promis ! », lance Adrien, alors que son ami s'éloigne en direction de Chloé.

* * *

Une fois de nouveau seul, Adrien replonge dans ses pensées. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, pianote mécaniquement sur quelques touches pour afficher une page qu'il a déjà relu des centaines, des milliers fois peut-être.

La page d'accueil du Ladyblog.

Et plus précisément, le message que Ladybug a posté à son attention.

Il ne l'a découvert que récemment, il y a une semaine à peine. Quand la trahison de son père a éclaté au grand jour, Adrien s'est totalement coupé de son ancienne vie. Dans sa tentative désespérée de fuir son passé à tout prix, il a tout écarté, y compris le blog si cher au cœur d'Alya. Il ne l'a plus consulté. Pas même une seule fois, en près de trois longues années.

A quoi bon ?

Pour lire des articles se demandant ce qu'est devenu Chat Noir ?

Pour apercevoir des photos de son père, vaincu ?

Pour voir encore et encore, écrite noir sur blanc, la confirmation que l'horrible cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie était bel et bien réel ?

Autant se planter lui-même un poignard en plein cœur. Cela aurait été tout aussi douloureux, et au moins, cela aurait eu le mérite d'abréger enfin ses souffrances.

Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines après son retour en France qu'Adrien a finalement trouvé le courage d'ouvrir de nouveau la page familière du Ladyblog. Et lorsqu'il a découvert le message de Ladybug, le choc a été aussi brutal que s'il s'était pris un violent coup sur la tête.

Il a fallu longtemps à Adrien pour se persuader que son imagination fertile ne lui jouait pas un tour cruel.

Mais ce texte signé du nom de l'héroïne de Paris est réel. Clairement, définitivement réel. Et il provient bel et bien de Ladybug, c'est une certitude. Adrien sait Alya suffisamment digne de confiance pour ne pas mettre au point un canular aussi grossier.

Depuis qu'il a découvert ce message, il l'a lu tant de fois que les mots de sa coéquipière lui semblent s'être imprimés sur sa rétine. Il peut les réciter par cœur, les imaginer sans même avoir à ouvrir les paupières.

 _« Chat,_

 _Je croyais que ça serait mieux pour nous de ne pas savoir. Que ça serait plus sûr, pour toi, pour moi et pour nos proches. C'était la pire erreur de ma vie. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu le meilleur des partenaires et l'un de mes plus précieux amis._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Je n'ai pas les mots pour dire à quel point tu me manques._

 _Si jamais tu lis ce message, s'il te plait, répond-moi. S'il te plait._

 _Ladybug. »_

Ni Nino ni Chloé ne lui ont parlé de ces quelques mots. Pas une fois.

Adrien sait qu'il ne peut guère leur en vouloir. Tant pis pour sa colère, tant pis pour la rancune irrationnelle qui gronde au fond de lui.

Nino et Chloé ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Depuis sa fuite, parler de Ladybug a toujours été douloureux pour Adrien. Trop de souvenirs, trop de regrets qui déchirent son cœur en lambeau. Fuyant sa peine, Adrien s'est muré dans un silence buté chaque fois que le nom de sa coéquipière venait dans la conversation. Avec le temps, ses amis ont fini par cesser d'aborder le sujet tant qu'il ne prenait pas lui-même l'initiative d'en parler.

Comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'il ignorait tout de ce message de sa Lady ?

Adrien n'est pas en droit de se plaindre. Chloé et Nino ne l'ont pas trahi, au contraire. Ils n'ont fait que respecter ce qu'il les avait ardemment suppliés de faire. Respectant ses souhaits, ils n'ont pas laissé filtrer une parole, interprétant son mutisme comme une volonté de ne pas parler de Ladybug.

* * *

Immobile, Adrien reste le regard rivé à l'écran de son téléphone.

Des jours ont passé depuis qu'il a découvert le message de Ladybug, mais aujourd'hui encore, il ne saurait pas mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressent. A une autre époque, qui lui parait désormais aussi lointaine qu'une autre vie, il aurait été heureux de constater que sa Lady tient à lui au point de lancer un tel appel de détresse pour le retrouver.

Mais à présent, c'est le chaos.

Bien sûr, Adrien est ému. Touché, bouleversé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ces quelques mots sont la preuve du lien indéfectible qui l'unit à sa Lady, un témoignage du fait qu'il a marqué sa vie peut-être autant qu'elle a marqué la sienne.

Mais il y a aussi cette culpabilité insidieuse, rampante, qui lui noue les entrailles et lui meurtrit le cœur.

Ladybug a posté ce message il y a longtemps déjà, et Adrien n'ose pas penser à ce qu'elle a ressenti devant son absence de réponse. A comment elle a pu interpréter son silence.

Elle s'est certainement sentie trahie. Abandonnée une seconde fois.

Adrien ne cessera certainement jamais de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir vu ce message à temps. De ne pas y avoir répondu à la minute, à la seconde même où Ladybug l'a posté. Mais le mal est fait, et à présent, il se sent plus perdu que jamais. Que doit-il faire ? Répondre ? Et si sa Lady avait définitivement décidé d'aller de l'avant ? Si elle voulait ne plus jamais lui parler ?

Cette hypothèse glace Adrien jusqu'aux os. Sa poitrine se serre, comme s'il avait été précipité dans un bain d'un froid polaire. Le jeune homme porte machinalement sa main à sa gorge alors qu'une sensation familière d'étouffement s'empare implacablement de lui.

Deux fois.

Il l'a laissée tomber, deux fois.

C'est déjà extraordinaire qu'elle ait encore eu envie de le recontacter après sa première fuite, alors doit-il réellement s'accrocher à un second miracle ?

Mais il l'aime.

En dépit des efforts qu'il a déployé pour fuir son passé, jamais il n'a pu oublier sa brillante coéquipière. Jamais il n'a _voulu_ l'oublier.

Il l'aime.

De tout son être, de toute son âme.

Adrien se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre, ignorant les rumeurs de la ville et les murmures des conversations qui s'élèvent dans son dos. Le regard rivé sur le portrait de Ladybug, il pose une main sur la vitre, traçant du bout des doigts le sourire de la jeune fille. Chacun de ses battements de cœur est comme un chant d'amour, un hymne à la gloire de sa Lady.

Il l'aime.

Il pense à elle, à Chat Noir, à ce qu'ils étaient, à ce qu'il souhaiterait désespérément qu'ils soient. A ses erreurs, à son père, à sa fuite. Sous son crâne, les pensées tourbillonnent, se télescopent, s'entremêlent, lui donnant rapidement une migraine qui lui fait mal à en hurler. Son ventre se tord d'angoisse, son pouls s'accélère, et devant lui, le sourire de Ladybug est plus lumineux que jamais.

En une fraction de seconde, sa décision est prise.

Sous ses dehors calmes, Adrien a toujours été un grand impulsif. Il suit son cœur, et non sa tête.

Et son cœur lui hurle qu'il ne peut plus vivre sans Ladybug.

Avec une fébrilité presque maladive, Adrien tape des lettres sur son téléphone. Vite, vite, plus vite, comme s'il craignait qu'une nouvelle impulsion ne le fasse changer d'avis. La mâchoire serrée de concentrations, les yeux rivés à son écran, il écrit un message avec autant d'ardeur que si sa vie en dépendait.

C'est d'ailleurs certainement le cas, quelque part.

Le pouls d'Adrien s'affole et le jeune homme tape, tape encore. Puis, après quelques lignes fiévreusement inscrites, il prend une profonde inspiration.

Et presse le bouton « _Envoyer_ ».

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 5 et la fameuse soirée chez Alya ! Normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier. Par contre, il est possible que je ne puisse le poster que dans 2 semaines parce que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps libre dans les jours qui viennent. Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos encouragements et à la prochaine !_

* * *

 _ **Tiane Anouk :** Ah mince :( . Je ne peux pas t'envoyer de MP comme tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site, alors j'espère que tu verras ma réponse ici (sinon si tu n'arrives toujours pas à aller sur Wattpad tu peux aussi me contacter sur tumblr ou sur le forum French Miraculers, il y a les liens dans ma description de profil) (et s'ils n'y sont pas attend juste un peu parce que je viens de les ajouter, il doit y avoir un temps de mise à jour). Est-ce que tu as vérifié si le mail n'était pas dans tes spams ? Sinon il faudrait contacter directement le support de Wattpad pour leur expliquer je pense._

 _Edit : Il n'y a pas ton adresse mail dans ta 2nde review, elle a peut-être été censurée automatiquement ? Ffnet censure pas mal ce qui est liens internet / adresses_


	6. Chapter 6

Debout dans un coin de la pièce, Marinette étouffe un bâillement discret. Non pas qu'elle s'ennuie, bien au contraire, mais la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Ses paupières se font lourdes, et son corps plus lourd encore.

\- « Hey, ne t'endors pas », la taquine gentiment Alya, surgissant soudain à ses côtés. « Tiens, bois ça », poursuit-elle en lui tendant une des tasses de café fumantes qui reposent dans le plateau qu'elle tient en mains.

\- « Alya, tu es géniale ! », s'exclame Marinette avec reconnaissance, tout en s'emparant du précieux breuvage. « Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ! »

\- « Tu finirais la soirée endormie par terre dans mon salon », réplique son amie en riant. « Encore. »

Marinette grimace en réponse et Alya s'éloigne, laissant dans son sillage l'écho d'un nouvel éclat de rire. La jeune styliste suit son amie des yeux avec un sourire amusé, puis reporte son attention la boisson qui lui a été gracieusement offerte. Elle clôt un instant les paupières, inspirant à pleins poumons pour humer la délicieuse odeur qui flotte à présent dans les airs.

Alya est peut-être une piètre cuisinière, mais force est de reconnaître qu'elle s'y connait en matière de cafés.

Marinette rouvre les yeux et porte doucement sa tasse à ses lèvres. Souriant de satisfaction, elle savoure le goût amer qui se dépose sur sa langue, la sensation du liquide brûlant qui descend dans sa gorge, et l'impression vivifiante d'avoir son esprit qui se réveille enfin. Son corps longtemps accoutumé à cette boisson réagit dès la première gorgée, comme si la caféine s'infiltrait directement dans ses veines pour donner à la jeune femme le regain d'énergie dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

A présent que sa propriétaire est sortie de son état de semi-somnolence, le cerveau de Marinette se remet doucement en marche. Le regard de la jeune femme se perd dans le vague, tandis que ses pensées vagabondent vers les dernières heures qui viennent de s'écouler.

Pour l'instant, Marinette ne regrette pas d'avoir dérogé à ses projets habituels pour participer à cette soirée. Pas une minute, pas une seconde.

Mais elle espère juste qu'elle en pensera toujours de même lorsqu'elle rentrera chez elle et qu'elle traversera les rues de Paris. Qu'elle descendra ces avenues décorées de rouge et de noir en l'honneur de Chat Noir et de celle qu'elle était autrefois, qu'elle passera sous les banderoles célébrant leur victoire sur leur ennemi de toujours.

Marinette boit distraitement une nouvelle gorgée de café et laisse échapper un soupir.

D'ordinaire, elle fuit Paris à cette période de l'année.

Dès que les premiers jours d'été arrivent, la ville se pare des couleurs de ses deux héros. Du rouge, des pois noirs, des empreintes d'un vert électrique, des coccinelles, des félins aux couleurs sombres apparaissent, envahissant jusqu'aux plus petits recoins de la capitale. Impossible d'y échapper. Tout Paris vibre pour ses héros, clame son amour avec un enthousiasme qui pourrait être considéré comme excessif s'il n'était pas aussi sincère.

Les Parisiens aiment leurs bienfaiteurs, et en dépit des années, leur ferveur reste toujours aussi grande.

Marinette devrait être touchée par tant de reconnaissance, elle le sait. Mais ces marques d'amour ne sont pour elle qu'autant de coups de poignards qui percent son cœur, encore, encore et encore. Ses anciennes blessures se rouvrent, saignent de plus belle, menacent de faire rebasculer la jeune femme dans les bras de ses anciens démons.

Dès que les premiers jours d'été arrivent, Marinette étouffe, lutte, tente de survivre comme elle le peut.

La capitale fête ses héros et Paris devient un enfer pour elle.

Un enfer pavé de noir, de rouge et de vert, où tout lui rappelle de biens trop douloureux souvenirs.

Une affiche de Chat Noir placardée au coin d'une rue. Un magasin arborant fièrement ses propres couleurs. Une émission à la télévision, un article sur internet. Une conversation dans la rue. Tout, tout, absolument _tout_ la renvoie à son passé. A chaque fois, la jeune femme doit lutter contre l'envie furieuse de se noyer dans son travail, de brûler de nouveau ses nuits pour s'empêcher de réfléchir.

C'est un combat de tous les instants.

Alors, fuyant sa peine, Marinette prend des vacances et part loin, très loin, aussi loin que possible de la capitale.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle fait d'habitude.

Mais cette fois, les choses sont différentes.

Cette fois, Adrien est de retour.

Nino et Chloé ne se sont guère étendus sur les épreuves qu'a traversé le jeune homme, mais Marinette ne doute pas un instant que ces dernières années ont probablement été plus dures encore pour lui qu'elles ne l'ont été pour elle. Elle a peut-être perdu son coéquipier, mais lui a perdu son père, la seule et unique famille qui lui restait.

Alors, quand Nino a proposé cette soirée, Marinette n'a pas hésité une seconde.

Adrien a besoin de tout le soutien que ses proches peuvent lui offrir, et tant pis pour ses propres blessures.

* * *

Comme attiré par un aimant, le regard de la jeune femme se pose sur Adrien.

Quand elle a pris conscience de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Chat Noir, Marinette a pensé être enfin allée de l'avant. Ou tout du moins, avoir réussi à se détacher d'un amour impossible pour mieux se briser le cœur sur un autre, mais c'est un autre sujet.

Elle était persuadée de ne plus ressentir _que_ de l'amitié pour Adrien. Une amitié altérée par la culpabilité irrationnelle qu'elle ressent toujours vis-à-vis de l'arrestation son père, une amitié à laquelle se mêlerait certainement toujours une indéniable tendresse, mais une simple amitié quand même.

Elle en était sûre et certaine. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Mais à la seconde où elle a retrouvé Adrien, le choc qu'elle a ressenti lui a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la figure.

Violent, imprévisible, et fort, fort, si _fort_ qu'elle en est restée un instant étourdie.

Marinette était certaine d'avoir tourné la page. Mais le charme d'Adrien l'a happée comme au premier jour, emportant avec lui son cœur et toutes ses solides résolutions. Marinette a tenté de lutter. De se convaincre qu'elle était simplement nostalgique des jours anciens, que la douce chaleur qui réchauffait sa poitrine n'était qu'un vestige, un écho de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir un jour pour le jeune homme.

Puis, tout au long de leur soirée de retrouvailles, Marinette a commencé à redécouvrir celui qui était autrefois son camarade de classe. Elle a réalisé qu'avec les épreuves et les années, il était devenu encore plus sérieux que l'adolescent qu'il était, plus mélancolique aussi. Mais que malgré tout, il débordait toujours de cette gentillesse qui avait un jour fait fondre son cœur. Qu'il était toujours le jeune homme sensible et sincère qu'il était auparavant. Celui qui plaçait l'amour de ses amis et de sa famille par-dessus tout, celui qui pouvait s'émerveiller même des choses les plus simples, celui qui était toujours prêt à encourager et soutenir son prochain.

Et rapidement, Marinette a dû se faire à l'évidence.

Ses sentiments pour Adrien sont toujours là, plus vivaces que jamais.

Elle l'aime encore.

Même après toutes ces années. Même après son silence, son absence, même après sa propre fuite et ses errances londoniennes, elle l'aime encore et toujours.

Elle l'aime.

Mais elle n'aime plus _que_ lui.

A présent, Marinette se sait aussi amoureuse de Chat Noir. Même après toute ces années, même après ce silence, aussi.

A croire que son cœur refuse d'apprendre de ses erreurs.

Chat Noir a disparu, Adrien est de retour. Ce seul fait devrait mettre fin au dilemme de Marinette. A quoi bon s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui a disparu de sa vie sans un mot ni un geste, alors que son premier amour est réapparu ?

Mais les choses sont malheureusement loin d'être aussi faciles.

Marinette n'arrive pas à oublier Chat Noir, pas plus qu'elle ne réussit à passer outre ce qu'elle ressent pour Adrien. Elle les aime, tous les deux, en dépit du bon sens. Adrien et Chat Noir hantent ses pensées à chaque instant, au point qu'elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Comme si son cerveau était trop plein de souvenirs de ces deux garçons pour fonctionner correctement. Dès qu'elle cesse de se concentrer, son esprit s'évade inlassablement vers ceux qui règnent sur son cœur.

Elle n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à eux.

Les encouragements timides d'Adrien. Le regard étincelant de Chat Noir. La gentillesse de son ancien camarade de classe. Le courage sans bornes de son partenaire. Leurs rires. Leurs sourires.

Sa tête est remplie d'images d'Adrien et de Chat Noir, et elle ne sait plus quoi faire.

Marinette s'en veux d'être ainsi écartelée entre deux garçons.

Elle devrait avancer. Elle devrait choisir.

Quelque part, les choses pourraient être simples. Chat Noir ne reviendra plus, et Adrien est là. Mais Marinette se refuse à faire le moindre geste envers son ami. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que son cœur récalcitrant n'aura pas enfin décidé d'abandonner Chat Noir.

Marinette veut se laisser le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Elle ne veut pas – ne _peut_ pas – s'engager avec quelqu'un en étant ainsi partagée.

Surtout pas avec Adrien.

Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, le jeune homme ne mérite pas un cœur coupé en deux. Il mérite un amour plein et entier. Un amour qui ne sera consacré qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

Un amour que pour l'heure, Marinette est incapable de lui offrir.

* * *

Dans la poche de Marinette, un téléphone vibre soudain, l'arrachant à ses pensées. La jeune femme sort l'appareil, regarde l'écran, soupire.

Une notification du Ladyblog.

Evidemment.

Le blog d'Alya a beau compter bien moins de visiteurs qu'à l'époque où sa propriétaire recensait quotidiennement les exploits des héros de Paris, il n'en reste pas moins fréquenté par de fidèles abonnés. Et lorsque l'été arrive, une foule de curieux se mêle immanquablement aux habitués, redonnant au Ladyblog sa grandeur d'antan.

Chaque année, c'est la même chose.

Les nostalgiques de Chat Noir et Ladybug se retrouvent, discutent, échangent.

La date anniversaire de la défaite du Papillon est devenue leur signal. Elle les attire, les regroupe, les rassemble dans une sorte de communion fiévreuse. Durant quelques intenses semaines, le Ladyblog fourmille d'une activité digne de ses plus grands jours. Les théories sur la disparition soudaine de Ladybug et Chat Noir refont surface, les témoignages réapparaissent et les hommages fleurissent, envahissant la toile comme un raz-de-marée d'amour à la gloire de ceux qui ont protégé Paris.

Le Ladyblog est devenu un sanctuaire virtuel, un temple en hommage aux deux héros.

Mais Marinette est lasse de toute cette agitation.

Lasse de ces questions sans réponses, de ces bonds que fait son cœur fatigué à chaque fois qu'un nouveau message apparait sur le site, lasse d'espérer en vain un signe de la part de Chat Noir.

Peut-être est-il temps pour elle d'abandonner définitivement le Ladyblog. De lâcher ce fil ténu qui la rattache encore à son ancienne vie, ce lien fragile qui lui fait espérer en vain qu'elle va retrouvera un jour son coéquipier.

Peut-être est-il temps pour elle de tourner la page.

Alya comprendra.

* * *

Malgré tout, les vœux pieux de Marinette attendront un autre jour. Est-ce de la curiosité ? De l'inconscience ? De l'espoir ? Toujours est-il que la jeune femme ouvre machinalement la notification qui l'attend toujours sur son écran.

Certainement un hommage de plus, se dit-elle. Ou une énième hypothèse expliquant pourquoi son coéquipier et elle se sont soudain évanouis des rues de Paris.

Mais lorsque ses yeux se posent sur les quelques lignes de texte, Marinette se fige.

Sous le choc, son téléphone manque de lui tomber des doigts.

Ses mains se mettent à trembler, son souffle s'étrangle, ses muscles se tétanisent. Marinette peut littéralement sentir le sang refluer de son visage, la laissant aussi livide et frissonnante que si elle venait de basculer dans une rivière de glace.

Mais au creux de sa poitrine, au contraire, tout s'éveille, tout s'embrase. Son cœur se met à battre fort, fort, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis plus de trois longues et douloureuses années. Si fort qu'il donne l'impression à Marinette qu'un brasier s'est allumé au plus profond d'elle-même, réveillant des émotions dont la violence lui donne le vertige.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Marinette vacille, serre son téléphone contre elle, s'accroche à ce fragile objet comme on se cramponne à une bouée de secours alors qu'on est en plein naufrage.

Son teint à présent d'une pâleur de craie alerte Alya, qui se précipite aussitôt vers elle.

\- « Marinette ? », s'inquiète sa meilleure amie en arrivant à ses côtés. « Tu vas bien ? »

Gorge nouée par le choc, Marinette lui tend son téléphone d'une main tremblante.

Elle n'a pas la force de parler. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle vient de découvrir ces quelques lignes qu'elle désespérait de voir un jour. Ces quelques lignes qui font basculer son univers, exploser ces certitudes, renaitre ses espoirs perdus.

Ces quelques lignes écrites par Chat Noir.

« _Ma Lady,_

 _Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir comme ça. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir tout court._

 _J'ai abandonné mes responsabilités. J'ai abandonné Plagg. Et surtout, je t'ai abandonnée. J'ai trahi ta confiance et je mériterai mille fois que tu refuses de me reparler._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde._

 _Je suis tellement désolé._

 _Je ne veux pas que les choses se terminent comme ça. Je veux te revoir. Même_ _si ce n'est que pour_ _une seule fois. Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu refuses et que tu veuilles que je disparaisse définitivement de ta vie. Tu en as parfaitement le droit, surtout après ce que je t'ai fait. Mon attitude n'a pas été celle d'un coéquipier digne de ce nom._

 _Je suis désolé, ma Lady. Je regrette, je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait, et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour te revoir._

 _Je te demande pardon._

 _Chat Noir. »_

Les yeux d'Alya s'écarquillent de surprise, et elle tend une main hésitante pour la poser sur le bras de Marinette. Doucement, précautionneusement, comme si elle craignait que son amie ne s'écroule au moindre contact.

\- « C'est _lui_ qui a écrit ça ? », lui demande-t-elle dans un souffle. « C'est _vraiment_ lui ? »

Marinette déglutit péniblement, tout en hochant mécaniquement la tête.

\- « Oui », répond la jeune femme d'une voie nouée par l'émotion.

 _Oui_.

Un simple et unique mot, qui concrétise toutes ses attentes, tous ses espoirs.

Une réponse à ses prières, qui lui fait soudain prendre conscience que pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas là d'un de ces cruels rêves qui ne lui sont que trop familiers.

\- « Oui », répète-t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance, prenant lentement la mesure de ce que cette réponse implique.

 _Oui_.

Chat Noir est là. Quelque part.

Et il lui a répondu.

Marinette étreint son téléphone de toutes ses forces, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

\- « Je suis sûre que c'est lui », poursuit-elle enfin, les yeux brillants d'une émotion difficilement contenue. « Tu te rappelles des créatures magiques dont je t'avais parlé ? Celles qui nous donnaient nos pouvoirs ? Les kwamis ? »

Voyant Alya hocher brièvement la tête, Marinette se penche légèrement vers son amie. Le regard de l'ancienne héroïne est fiévreux, et son cœur bat désormais si fort qu'il résonne jusque dans ses tempes.

\- « Nos kwamis avaient des noms », reprend Marinette d'une voix fébrile, tout en prenant garde à ne pas parler trop fort. « Le mien s'appelait Tikki, et celui de Chat Noir, Plagg. _Plagg_ ! », répète-t-elle en appuyant volontairement sur le mot. « Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même à toi. Et pourtant, celui qui a écrit ce message parle de ' _Plagg'_ ! »

\- « Donc c'est forcément Chat Noir… », conclut aussitôt Alya, suivant rapidement le raisonnement de son amie.

\- « Soit lui, soit quelqu'un qui connait suffisamment bien les miraculous pour être au courant du nom de son kwami », approuve Marinette. « Mais c'est lui. J'en suis certaine. C'est lui. Il _faut_ que ce soit lui », martèle-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Alya la jauge pensivement du regard, puis, soudain, l'attrape brusquement par le poignet.

\- « Suis-moi », lui lance-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Surprise, Marinette obtempère sans opposer la moindre résistance. Alya traverse le salon à grands pas, l'entraine dans un minuscule couloir et la fait entrer dans la minuscule pièce qui lui sert de bureau. Elle la lâche le temps d'aller fouiller dans le tiroir d'un meuble voisin, puis revient vers elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- « Tiens », lui dit-elle en déposant un téléphone dans la paume de sa main. « C'est celui de mon père, il l'a oublié ici la dernière fois qu'il est venu ».

Alors que Marinette lui jette un regard interrogateur, Alya poursuit son discours.

\- « Tu n'as qu'à envoyer son numéro par message privé à ce prétendu Chat Noir et attendre qu'il te rappelle », continue-t-elle avec une assurance que son amie est loin de ressentir. « Si c'est lui, tant mieux. Et si c'est juste un type qui se fait passer pour lui, au moins il ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à toi. Mais au moins, tu seras fixée », conclut-elle triomphalement.

Abasourdie par la tournure des évènements, Marinette reste un instant muette. Tout va vite, trop vite, et son cerveau peine à suivre. Elle se sent étourdie, nauséeuse, et les battements fébriles de son cœur ne font rien pour l'aider à retrouver son calme.

Son regard va de l'appareil qui repose dans sa main à Alya et inversement, alors que son esprit tente désespérément d'assimiler ce qui est en train de se passer.

Envoyer ce numéro à Chat Noir.

Etre appelée par Chat Noir.

 _Parler_ à Chat Noir. Enfin.

Après tant d'années d'attente, tant d'espoirs déçu, tout cela lui semble terriblement irréel.

Marinette se sent comme dans un état second, et c'est tout juste si elle entend Alya lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui annoncer qu'elle montera la garde devant la porte afin que personne ne la dérange.

Et à peine une poignée de secondes plus tard, Marinette se retrouve seule.

Seule avec le Ladyblog, et un numéro de téléphone à envoyer à Chat Noir.

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Adrien voit Alya entrainer précipitamment Marinette dans les profondeurs de son appartement.

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se poser la moindre question, son attention est distraite par Nino. Son meilleur ami s'approche de lui, son regard rivé au sien et une expression indéchiffrable inscrite sur son visage. Adrien ouvre la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'articuler la moindre parole, Nino lui tend son téléphone en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

Il ne faut à Adrien qu'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaitre la page du Ladyblog et pour apercevoir le message que lui montre son ami.

Le message qu'il vient tout juste de poster en réponse à celui que sa Lady avait laissé des mois auparavant.

\- « J-Je… Je… », balbutie Adrien, pris de court.

Il aurait dû se douter que Nino et Chloé le confronteraient au sujet de ces quelques lignes qu'il a écrites impulsivement, mais sur le moment, il n'a pensé qu'à sa Lady.

Ces mots sont un appel de détresse. Une urgence vitale. Un cri du cœur.

Il y a mis tous ses espoirs et toute son âme, et à présent, il ne sait que dire.

\- « Hey, du calme », le rassure Nino en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son ami. « Tout va bien. Mais Je… Je ne… Ok, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler _d'elle_ », poursuit-il d'une voix hésitante, tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Adrien. « Mais je… »

Nino s'interrompt et Adrien tressaille instinctivement, saisissant aussitôt ce que son ami tente de sous-entendre.

 _D'elle_.

De Ladybug.

Celle dont il refuse d'ordinaire de parler, même avec ses meilleurs amis.

Mais pas ce soir.

D'un léger hochement de tête, il encourage Nino à poursuivre.

\- « Je… J'étais surpris », reprend le jeune DJ avec un soulagement visible. « Depuis le temps, je ne pensais pas que tu lui répondrais. Et je voulais te dire de ne pas t'étonner si – »

Un bip impérieux le coupe en pleine phrase, alors qu'une une icône apparait dans l'angle du téléphone d'Adrien.

Un message.

Un message privé.

\- « Ah, ça commence… », soupire Nino en secouant légèrement la tête. « Justement, je voulais te prévenir. Avec ce que tu as écris, plein de gens vont essayer de te contacter pour te poser des questions, donc ne t'étonnes pas si tu… »

Mais quoi qu'allait dire Nino, ses paroles meurent quand son regard se pose de nouveau sur le visage d'Adrien.

\- « Adrien ? », murmure-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Mais le jeune homme l'entend à peine. Le monde extérieur semble s'être brusquement évanoui, alors que toute son attention est focalisée sur les quelques chiffres qui dansent à présent sous son regard.

Un numéro de téléphone.

Un seul et unique numéro de téléphone, envoyé par sa Lady.

Il ne faut manifestement que quelques secondes à Nino pour prendre la mesure de la situation. Il donne une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son ami, le félicite, lui adresse de précieuses paroles d'encouragement.

Puis, devinant visiblement qu'Adrien brûle désormais de se retrouver seul pour pouvoir tenter de contacter sa coéquipière, Nino l'informe qu'il va retrouver Chloé.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer », lance-t-il à Adrien avec un ultime sourire d'encouragement. « Elle ne chercherait pas à te contacter si elle t'en voulait. »

* * *

Alors que Nino s'éloigne, Adrien se rapproche instinctivement de la fenêtre. Il pose une main tremblante contre le mur, appuie son front brûlant contre le verre froid de la vitre, ferme un instant les yeux pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

En dépit de ses efforts, son pouls s'emballe. Il résonne furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, dans ses tempes, allant jusqu'à couvrir presque tout bruit extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur de son esprit, un seul nom se fait entendre, éclipsant tout le reste.

 _Ladybug_.

Jamais il n'a été aussi proche de la retrouver.

Adrien rouvre lentement les paupières, puis tape le numéro de téléphone d'un geste presque mécanique.

 _Ladybug_.

Il n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il écoute les « bip » s'égrener à son oreille avec une lenteur désespérante. Et soudain, quelqu'un décroche. Adrien tente aussitôt de parler. De prononcer un mot, une parole, n'importe quoi pour signaler sa présence. Mais sa gorge est sèche, ses mots s'étranglent.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, il peut entend une respiration hachée, nerveuse, aussi pénible que la sienne.

Et soudain, une voix.

Une voix tremblante, émue.

Une voix qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais entendre un jour.

\- « _Chat ?_ »

* * *

 _Note :_

 _J'avais dit que le chapitre 6 serait le dernier ? Il semblerait que je sois toujours aussi nulle en estimations. Je dirai bien que normalement, le 7 sera le dernier, mais bon… Je me contenterai de dire qu'on se rapproche tranquillement de la fin xD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note : _

_J'anticipe juste une remarque ^^ : Je pars du principe qu'Adrien ne se rend pas compte que Marinette et Ladybug ont la même voix parce qu'il est tellement persuadé d'avoir affaire à deux personnes différentes qu'il ne se pose même pas la question. En revanche, quand il sait qu'il parle à Ladybug, il identifie parfaitement sa voix comme étant celle de sa coéquipière._

* * *

Le cœur d'Adrien bondit avec autant de force que s'il cherchait à jaillir de sa poitrine.

 _« Chat »._

Ce n'est qu'un mot, un simple et unique mot, mais le jeune homme reconnait cette voix sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il l'a trop longtemps espérée, en a trop souvent entendu les échos dans ses rêves les plus fous pour ne pas l'identifier aussitôt.

La voix de Ladybug.

Prit d'un soudain vertige, Adrien se cramponne au chambranle de la fenêtre.

L'émotion le rattrape, vite et fort.

Après avoir passé tant d'années noyé dans un étouffant cauchemar, Adrien a brusquement l'impression d'avoir un trop-plein d'oxygène. Son pouls est rapide, bien, bien trop rapide, et fait déferler son sang dans ses veines à un rythme infernal. Le jeune homme a la sensation que sa poitrine s'embrase, que ses poumons explosent, que le monde entier tangue et bascule autour de lui.

\- « _Chat ?_ », répète Ladybug d'une voix inquiète, qu'il perçoit à peine à travers le son étourdissant de ses propres battements de cœur. « _Ce… C'est toi ?_ »

Une vague de panique s'empare aussitôt d'Adrien.

Il faut qu'il réponde.

Il faut qu'il réponde _tout de suite_.

Vite, vite, avant que sa Lady ne s'affole et ne raccroche.

Le jeune homme ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Sa langue lui parait être faite de plomb, l'émotion noue ses cordes vocales.

Adrien a envie de hurler de frustration. Parler n'a pourtant jamais été un problème, surtout pas pour Chat Noir. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

Mais hors de question qu'il laisse passer sa chance. Pas alors qu'il est plus proche de Ladybug qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années, pas quand il ne lui faudrait peut-être que quelques mots pour la retrouver enfin.

Le jeune homme secoue vivement la tête, et, dans un extraordinaire effort de volonté, réussit enfin à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

\- « M-Ma… Ma Lady ? », murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

A l'autre bout du fil, il entend un hoquet étouffé. Comme quelqu'un qui tente désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Comme un sanglot.

Ou comme les deux à la fois, peut-être.

\- « _Oui_ », reprend-elle après un instant de silence. « _Oui, je… C'est moi, Chat. C'est bien moi. »_

Une puissante déferlante d'émotions s'abat aussitôt sur Adrien. Joie, incrédulité, soulagement indicible se confondent, s'unissent pour le frapper avec une force si dévastatrice qu'elle le laisse presque sonné. Les quelques mots de Ladybug le touchent en plein cœur, se glissent dans ses veines, sillonnent les moindres recoins de son être en embrasant tout sur leur passage.

 _Ladybug._

Sentant que ses jambes menacent de le trahir, Adrien vacille, tremble, se raccroche de plus belle à cette fenêtre qui semble être devenue sa ligne de vie.

 _Ladybug._

Il l'a trouvée.

Il l'a enfin retrouvée.

\- « Ma Lady… », articule-t-il d'une voix émue. « J-Je… Je suis… »

Incapable de poursuivre, il se tait brusquement.

Au bonheur d'avoir retrouvé Ladybug se mêlent soudain la honte et la culpabilité de l'avoir abandonnée. Les remords étouffent Adrien, l'écrasent, menacent de le priver des dernières bribes de sang-froid qui lui restent encore.

Il n'arrive plus à parler, n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

N'arrive plus à respirer.

C'est comme si tout l'oxygène avait été soudain aspiré de la pièce.

Front pressé contre le verre froid la vitre, Adrien porte machinalement sa main libre à sa gorge et prend une profonde inspiration. Puis une autre, et une autre encore, se focalisant sur ces précieuses goulées d'air pour essayer de retrouver son calme.

Il se sent pris dans un maëlstrom de sentiments dont la puissance le dépasse. C'est trop, trop d'un coup. Ses émotions prennent le contrôle de son être, font frissonner son corps, accélèrent sa respiration. Elles s'emparent implacablement de son cœur, le faisant battre fort, si fort que les lourdes pulsations de cet organe vital résonnent jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Adrien a la sensation d'avoir été propulsé en plein cœur d'une effroyable tempête.

Il tremble, lutte, se raccroche à la seule chose qui peut lui permettre de garder un semblant de raison.

Ladybug.

Encore et toujours.

Le regard rivé au portrait géant de sa coéquipière, Adrien déglutit péniblement.

\- « Je suis désolée », reprend-il enfin. « Je suis tellement désolé d'être parti comme ça. Je… »

De nouveau, Adrien s'interrompt.

Ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau, exacerbant ses émotions au point que ces dernières deviennent difficilement supportable. La peur d'être rejeté le paralyse, et ses mots se coincent dans sa gorge une fois de plus.

Il faut qu'il parle à Ladybug. Qu'il lui avoue les raisons de son départ, qu'il lui explique l'enfer étouffant que sa vie est devenue depuis la trahison de son père.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Mais pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

Ce n'est pas qu'il veut fuir encore, mais pour l'instant, une seule pensée l'obsède. Un besoin primitif, vital, qui éclipse tout le reste.

\- « Je veux te voir », confesse-t-il dans un souffle.

Rien n'a jamais été plus vrai.

Il veut la revoir. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Sans Ladybug, il n'est plus que la moitié de lui-même. Une ombre, un écho, une créature qui ne pourra pleinement vivre qu'une fois qu'il l'aura retrouvée.

\- « Je… Je ne le mérite sûrement pas après ce qui s'est passé, mais je veux te revoir », poursuit-il péniblement, puisant dans toutes ses réserves d'énergie pour réussir à parler. « Je regrette, si tu savais à quel point je regrette… »

Sa voix le trahit, s'étrangle, et Adrien doit se taire encore une fois.

Ce combat implacable entre son corps et ses émotions le vide de toutes ses forces. Adrien est épuisé, plus encore que s'il venait de mener la plus rude des batailles. Son pouls résonne dans ses tempes comme un tambour, son souffle est toujours bien trop rapide, et à présent, des larmes brûlantes lui piquent les yeux.

Adrien bat furieusement des paupières, tentant comme il le peut de contenir cette nouvelle manifestation d'émotion.

\- « _Chat…_ », murmure Ladybug d'une voix étranglée.

La partie encore lucide du cerveau d'Adrien se demande distraitement si sa coéquipière est en proie à des sentiments aussi intenses que les sien. Mais le reste de son esprit se consume, emporté par le son de la voix de la jeune femme.

Ladybug est le centre de son univers.

En cet instant, Adrien a l'impression de ne plus vivre que pour l'entendre, que pour espérer la retrouver un jour.

\- « Tu m'as manqué, ma Lady », reprend enfin Adrien. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

\- « _Tu m'as manqué aussi »,_ répond Ladybug sans la moindre trace d'hésitation _._ « _Et je… Je veux te revoir moi aussi. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu me manques trop. Oh, chaton, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me manques ! »_ , s'exclame-t-elle avec un rire qui ressemble un peu trop à un sanglot.

Sous le choc, Adrien se fige.

Les paroles de Ladybug résonnent dans sa tête, font battre son cœur si fort qu'il lui semble être au bord de l'explosion.

 _« Je veux te revoir. »_

Ladybug ne lui en veut pas. Ou tout du moins, pas assez pour avoir envie qu'il disparaisse définitivement de sa vie.

Autour du jeune homme, le monde vacille, bascule de nouveau. Adrien a soudain l'impression que son univers se pare de couleurs plus éclatantes, plus brillantes. Que l'air est plus pur, que les lumières se font tout à coup plus vives.

Peut-être la gravité a-t-elle aussi brusquement changé car Adrien se sent maintenant extraordinairement léger, comme si un poids immense avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il se redresse machinalement et respire, enfin.

\- « Je te demande pardon… », reprend-il avec une émotion difficilement contenue. « Je n'aurai jamais dû aller voir Maître Fu sans t'en parler avant. Je n'aurai… Je n'aurai jamais dû partir comme ça… »

De l'autre côté de la ligne, il entend Ladybug laisser échapper un léger hoquet à la mention de Maître Fu.

\- « _J'aurais préféré que les choses se passent autrement_ », acquiesce-t-elle doucement. _« J'aurais… »_

Ladybug marque un léger temps d'arrêt.

\- _« Enfin, c'est le passé »,_ soupire-t-elle finalement _. « On ne pourra rien y changer, mais peu importe. Je t'ai retrouvé, Chat. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi »,_ conclut-elle avec ferveur.

\- « Ce… C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi aussi », balbutie Adrien, encore étourdi par la tournure des évènements.

Le jeune homme peine toujours à croire que sa Lady ne le déteste pas pour sa terrible erreur. Qu'au contraire, elle tient toujours à lui. Qu'il lui manque.

C'est un véritable miracle.

\- _« Est-ce que tu es toujours à Paris ? »,_ reprend brusquement Ladybug, l'arrachant à ses pensées. _« Si… Si tu es libre dans les jours qui viennent, on pourrait se retrouver dans un café. Ou sous la tour Eiffel. Ou… Ou où tu veux en fait. Comme ça t'arrange. Je me débrouillerai. »_

Sous le choc, Adrien se fige, mâchoire grande ouverte. Il fixe sans le voir son propre reflet dans la vitre, ne remarquant même pas à quel point ses yeux se sont écarquillés de surprise. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de stupéfaction incrédule, il ferme lentement la bouche, la rouvre, la referme encore, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- « T-tu…Tu.. Tu me proposes un rendez-vous, ma Lady ? », bredouille-t-il fébrilement, craignant soudain que ses oreilles ne lui aient joué un tour cruel.

\- « _Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais oui, Chat. Je te propose un rendez-vous »,_ réplique Ladybug d'un ton amusé. _« A moins que tu préfères qu'on se contente de se parler par téléphone ? »_

\- « Non ! » s'exclame aussitôt Adrien, tout en secouant instinctivement la tête pour appuyer ses paroles. « Non. Surtout pas. Je… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire. Je… ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureux », confie-t-il en se passant nerveusement sa main libre sur la nuque. « C'est juste… Plagg n'est plus là. Je ne pourrai pas me transformer. Tu verras qui je suis. »

\- « _Tikki n'est plus avec moi non plus, chaton »,_ rétorque immédiatement sa coéquipière.

Adrien tressaille à la mention de ce nom.

 _Tikki_.

Le kwami de Ladybug.

Voilà qui explique pourquoi l'héroïne de Paris ne s'est plus jamais montrée au grand jour depuis leur dernier combat.

Mais pas pourquoi sa coéquipière s'est séparée de son kwami.

Adrien se mord machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Il a beau être de nature curieuse, il n'ose pas demander à sa Lady les raisons qui l'ont poussée à abandonner elle aussi son Miraculous. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas savoir, bien sûr, mais il n'est pas certain qu'il aimera la réponse.

\- « Que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », s'entend-il cependant dire malgré lui.

Ladybug marque un temps d'hésitation, comme si elle n'était pas non plus sûre qu'il soit judicieux de répondre. Puis, après de longues secondes, elle laisse échapper un lourd soupir.

\- « _Elle… Maître Fu est passé me voir après ton départ_ », répond-elle enfin. « _Il a repris mes boucles d'oreilles. Je ne suis plus une héroïne depuis ce jour-là, chaton. Ladybug a disparu en même temps que Chat Noir._ »

Les paroles de la jeune femme frappent Adrien comme une gifle. Il sent un violent frisson parcourir sa peau, à la mesure de la sensation de douche froide qui le saisit à présent. La douce chaleur qui avait auparavant enveloppé Adrien s'évanouit, laissant au jeune homme l'impression que son sang charrie désormais des rivières de glace.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son départ précipité puisse avoir des conséquences aussi désastreuses.

Pour en avoir beaucoup discuté avec sa coéquipière, le jeune homme sait très bien combien Ladybug et son kwami étaient proches. Et à cause de son impulsivité, non seulement sa Lady a perdu son partenaire, mais elle a en plus été privée de sa plus fidèle amie.

Les remords ressurgissent, étreignant son cœur comme une main gelée. Adrien ouvre la bouche pour tenter de prononcer quelques mots d'excuse, de repentir, de n'importe quoi pour dire à sa Lady combien il regrette d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Mais cette dernière ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- « _Tu ne pouvais pas savoir_ », lance-t-elle d'une voix ferme. _« Et si jamais tu y penses, sache que ce n'est pas la peine de te faire des reproches. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce que ferait Maître Fu. Je ne t'en veux plus. »_

\- « Plus ? », souligne machinalement Adrien, regrettant ses paroles au moment même où elles franchissent ses lèvres.

La culpabilité laisse un goût amer sur sa langue, et les regrets qu'il avait réussi à écarter se rappellent douloureusement à ses souvenirs.

\- « _Je mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai jamais été fâchée contre toi »,_ confie Ladybug d'une voix hésitante. « _Mais encore une fois, c'est du passé_ », martèle-t-elle avec conviction. « _Donc tu n'as pas intérêt à te morfondre à cause de ça, espèce d'idiot de Chat ! »_

Alors qu'Adrien reste muet de stupéfaction, assimilant lentement les paroles de sa Lady, la jeune femme continue son discours.

\- _« Si je t'en voulais toujours, je n'aurais jamais essayé de te retrouver »,_ poursuit-elle. _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu partes comme ça, mais je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Je te connais, chaton. Tu es idiot, tu es impulsif. Mais tu es aussi la personne la plus généreuse et la plus courageuse que je connaisse »,_ conclut-elle d'une voix gorgée de tendresse _. « Je suis contente que tu sois là. »_

Un sourire de bonheur incrédule se dessine lentement sur les lèvres d'Adrien. Les mots de sa coéquipière se glissent jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, chassent les ombres qui menaçaient de s'en emparer.

Le soutien sans faille de Ladybug est pour Adrien comme la plus douce des flammes. Chaleureuse, réconfortante, et synonyme d'un foyer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Il réchauffe son âme meurtrie, fait disparaître ses dernières traces de culpabilité.

\- _« Donc pour notre rendez-vous, tu verras aussi qui je suis et ce n'est pas ça qui me fera reculer_ », reprend Ladybug d'un ton sans réplique. « _Je n'en peux plus de ses histoires d'identités secrètes. Ça n'a plus de sens aujourd'hui et déjà à l'époque, j'ai été idiote de rester aussi stricte sur le sujet. Si je n'avais pas… Si j'avais accepté qu'on se dise qui on est, je ne t'aurai jamais perdu, Chat »,_ laisse-t-elle échapper d'une voix tremblante. _« Alors peu importe qu'on soit transformés ou non. Tu me manques. Tu me manques beaucoup trop pour que je me préoccupe de ça_. »

\- _«_ Donc, tu veux me voir ? », insiste Adrien. « Même sans le masque ? »

\- « _Même sans le masque_ », réplique Ladybug d'une voix émue, mais ferme.

Adrien ferme brièvement les yeux. En lui, soudain, tout bouillonne, tout s'agite.

Tout _vit_.

Libéré de toute contrainte, son cœur chante, danse d'allégresse, ravive en lui des sentiments d'une intensité presque terrifiante. Le jeune homme porte machinalement la main à sa poitrine, comme pour tenter de contenir les violentes palpitations qu'il sent pulser entre ses côtes. Il a envie de rire, de pleurer, de tout abandonner à l'instant même pour aller retrouver sa Lady et la serrer de toutes ses forces entre ses bras.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, il pose le regard sur le portrait souriant de Ladybug.

\- « Un rendez-vous… », articule-t-il précautionneusement, savourant ce mot si simple et pourtant si lourd de sens.

Un sourire se dessine malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

 _Un rendez-vous_.

\- « Je te laisse choisir l'heure et l'endroit, ma Lady », répond-il finalement. « Fais vraiment comme ça t'arrange. »

Alors que Ladybug proteste, argumentant qu'elle ne tient pas à le déranger plus que nécessaire, Adrien l'interrompt gentiment.

\- « Je t'assure, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat », réplique-t-il d'un ton malicieux. « Je n'ai pas de contraintes particulières, je m'adapterai à ton emploi du temps. Et ça me laissera le temps de me préparer », poursuit-il aussitôt. « Hors de question que je me présente à une aussi chat-rmante demoiselle sans être parfaitement é-patte-ant. Il en va de mon honneur de félin ! »

Les jeux de mots roulent sur sa langue avec aisance, comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé d'en faire depuis qu'il a abandonné son rôle de protecteur de Paris. En cet instant, il se sent plus proche de Chat Noir qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années.

Pour autant, il n'a pas complètement l'impression d'être dans la peau son alter-ego héroïque, et il n'est plus tout à fait Adrien non plus.

Il est _lui_.

Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

Dans le calme feutré qui règne dans la pièce, Adrien peut entendre distinctement le rire cristallin de sa Lady s'élever de son téléphone.

Et soudain, en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son univers bascule.

Adrien se fige, comme frappé par la foudre. Ses muscles se tétanisent, son souffle se bloque, tandis qu'un brusque court-circuit paralyse violement son cerveau.

Impossible.

C'est impossible.

Il a entendu le rire de sa Lady.

Il l'a entendu, _deux_ _fois_.

Une première depuis son téléphone. Et une seconde, au même instant, depuis les profondeurs de l'appartement.

Comme dans un rêve, Adrien lève la tête dans la direction d'où venait le rire.

Impossible.

Elle ne peut pas être là.

Pas si proche.

Pas sans qu'il le sache.

La situation est tellement irréelle, tellement absurde, qu'Adrien se sent tout à coup étrangement dissocié de son corps. Sans même qu'il ne le réalise, ses yeux scannent la pièce, cherchent l'origine de ce son qui vient de faire voler ses certitudes en éclat. Avec un curieux détachement, le jeune homme observe les murs. La commode ornant un des côtés du salon. Le couloir où ont disparu Alya et…

Et Marinette.

Adrien a soudain l'impression de regagner brutalement son corps, et de recevoir en même temps un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Marinette.

Marinette et ses cheveux noirs, son sourire lumineux, ses yeux d'une couleur azur inimitable.

Marinette, qui n'a jamais été akumatisée.

Marinette, qui, c'est l'évidence même, n'aurait eu aucun mal à entrer en contact avec Alya pour poster un message sur le Ladyblog.

Le sang reflue rapidement du visage d'Adrien, fuyant dans ses veines à une telle vitesse que le jeune homme se sent soudain au bord du malaise. A présent aussi pâle qu'un mort, il chancelle légèrement, bat des paupières pour tenter de chasser le trouble qui gagne les extrémités de son champ de vision.

Doigts crispés autour de son téléphone, Adrien avance machinalement d'un pas pour retrouver son équilibre, tout en cherchant Nino du regard. Il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour localiser son meilleur ami, occupé à discuter tranquillement avec Chloé, Sabrina et Max.

\- « Ma Lady, excuse-moi », lance-t-il brusquement. « Je dois m'absenter une minute. Juste une toute petite minute. S'il te plait, attend-moi. »

Au bout du fil, Ladybug acquiesce, et Adrien éloigne vivement le téléphone de son oreille. Il se dirige vers Nino, l'attrape par le coude pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

\- « Nino », souffle-t-il d'une voix pressante. « Est-ce tu crois que Marinette pourrait être Ladybug ? »

Peinant manifestement à en croire ses oreilles, Nino reste un instant bouche bée. Adrien a parfaitement conscience de ne pas avoir pris le temps de mettre les formes pour poser sa question, mais jamais il n'a été aussi pressé. Il a besoin d'une réponse, et il en a besoin _maintenant_.

Sa Lady est peut-être là.

Certainement, même.

\- « Que… Hein ? », bafouille Nino, visiblement pris de court. « Quoi ? »

\- « Marinette. Ladybug », insiste Adrien. « Tu penses que c'est la même personne ? »

\- « Je… Je ne sais pas », réplique son ami, toujours sous le choc. « Mais… C'est… C'est possible. C'est même tout à fait possible », poursuit-il en hochant vivement la tête. « Ça expliquerait p- »

Mais déjà, Adrien s'éloigne.

Nino ne sait rien, c'est évident. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les chances pour que son ami lui ait dissimulé l'identité de sa Lady tout en sachant combien son absence le rongeait étaient minces.

Nino ne sait rien.

Mais peu importe.

Adrien sait exactement où trouver les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

 _Note : En ce moment je suis pas mal occupée et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mes réponses aux reviews. Je compte bien me rattraper (je sais pas quand par contre xD ) , mais en attendant je vous dit un immense MERCI ! Vos commentaires m'encouragent énormément, d'autant que c'est une histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis très longtemps. Du fond du coeur, mille fois merci, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) . _

_Merci encore et à la prochaine pour la suite ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien s'éloigne de Nino d'un pas vif, ignorant l'exclamation de surprise qui échappe à son ami. Plus tard, il devra certainement lui parler de Ladybug, de Marinette, de ces invraisemblables minutes qui viennent de faire basculer son existence.

Mais pas maintenant.

Là, il n'a pas de temps à perdre. Chaque seconde est cruciale. Vitale, même.

Ne pas savoir si Marinette est Ladybug le ronge, le consume aussi sûrement que le plus violent des brasiers. Le rire de sa Lady a déclenché en lui un incendie qui le dévore avec une brutalité inouïe, et qui ne s'éteindra qu'avec des réponses. Qu'avec la certitude que Marinette est bien celle qui hante ses rêves, ses souvenirs, et son cœur.

* * *

Adrien traverse le salon, puis s'engouffre dans le couloir où il a vu ses deux amies disparaitre quelques instants auparavant. Il repère aussitôt Alya, adossée au mur qui fait face à la porte de son bureau.

Bureau dans lequel se trouve certainement Marinette.

Sa Lady.

Il en est sûr.

Adrien se sent comme dans un état second. Son pouls martèle ses tempes avec une violence phénoménale, résonne dans ses veines avec une telle intensité que son corps entier semble s'être transformé en un gigantesque instrument de percussion. Le jeune homme a l'impression de sentir son cœur battre jusque dans la paume de sa main, d'avoir ses veines qui pulsent presque à en rompre.

Désormais, c'est son corps entier qui s'affole. Sa poitrine le brûle, son souffle est trop rapide, ses jambes le portent à peine.

Mais peu importe.

Jamais Adrien ne s'est senti aussi fébrile, mais jamais il ne s'est senti aussi déterminé non plus.

Il a besoin de réponses.

Et il en a besoin _maintenant_.

Mâchoires serrées, Adrien prend une profonde inspiration et avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre. C'est à peine s'il note que Nino l'a suivi et qu'il marche désormais à peine un mètre derrière lui.

Son esprit tout entier est obnubilé par Ladybug. Par Marinette.

C'est elle.

C'est une certitude.

Alya tourne la tête vers lui en voyant Adrien approcher et laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise en croisant son regard fiévreux. Puis, notant tout à coup la direction vers laquelle se dirige son ami, elle s'avance d'un pas et se place devant la porte de son bureau.

Pieds fermement campés au sol, mains posées sur les hanches, elle fait barrage de tout son corps pour empêcher le jeune homme d'entrer.

\- « Je dois voir Marinette », annonce résolument Adrien.

Il le faut.

C'est un besoin vital. Une urgence absolue.

\- « Désolée, elle est occupée », réplique Alya, adoucissant sa réponse abrupte avec un petit sourire d'excuse. « Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. Tu n'as qu'à- »

\- « Elle est occupée à parler avec Chat Noir ? » la coupe aussitôt Adrien.

Alya se fige, comme si les quelques mots d'Adrien l'avaient transformée en statue de pierre. Elle fixe son ami sans réussir à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, tandis qu'une expression de stupeur incrédule se peint sur son visage.

\- « Marinette est Ladybug, n'est-ce pas ? », poursuit le jeune homme sans une once d'hésitation.

C'est elle.

Il le sait, au plus profond de lui-même.

Ça ne peut être qu' _elle_.

Toujours incapable d'articuler la moindre parole, Alya pâlit légèrement. Son regard va d'Adrien à Nino, qui hoche la tête en signe d'encouragement, pour revenir ensuite vers Adrien. Puis, soudain, la jeune femme semble remarquer le téléphone que son ami tient serré dans son poing. Ce petit appareil, auquel il s'accroche avec tellement de force que les jointures de ses doigts en ont blanchi.

Les yeux d'Alya s'écarquillent et elle porte machinalement la main à la bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de stupéfaction. Livide, elle s'avance vers Adrien, le dévisageant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Comme si elle contemplait le fantôme d'un être disparu depuis de longues années déjà.

\- « Tu… Tu es… », murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Non… C'est… »

Manifestement à court de mots, elle s'interrompt brutalement. Puis, toujours sans prononcer une seule parole, elle s'écarte, invitant Adrien à avancer. Le jeune homme la remercie d'un bref signe de la tête, passe devant elle et s'engouffre dans le bureau.

* * *

Adrien ouvre la porte, la referme derrière lui, et lève la tête.

Son regard se pose aussitôt sur Marinette. La jeune femme se tient debout dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire de joie incrédule flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle tient un téléphone serré contre elle et les doigts de sa main libre sont posés sur ses joues baignées de larmes, comme si elle était en train de les essuyer au moment où Adrien est entré dans la pièce.

Alertée par l'entrée tout sauf discrète du jeune homme, Marinette tourne les yeux vers la porte. Elle aperçoit son ami et sursaute violement, manquant de lâcher son précieux téléphone. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle pose instinctivement sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- « Que… Quoi ? », balbutie-t-elle, stupéfaite. « A-Adrien ? »

Marinette se fige, comme un animal sauvage surpris par une lueur aveuglante. Son étonnement est tel que pendant un bref instant, son cerveau cesse de fonctionner.

Il y a une seconde à peine, elle était dans la peau de Ladybug, plongée en pleine conversation avec son coéquipier. Et maintenant, son premier amour débarque sans prévenir dans ce bureau pourtant sensé être gardé par Alya.

Les dernières minutes que vient de vivre Marinette ont été d'une intensité extraordinaire. Ses retrouvailles avec Chat Noir sont de véritables montagnes russes émotionnelles, qui l'ont laissée les nerfs à fleur de peau et le cœur à vif. Elle se sent vidée de toute énergie, et son esprit épuisé peine à présent à saisir ce qu'il se passe.

La jeune femme est trop fatiguée, trop fragile. Elle devrait parler, elle devrait réagir, mais ce retour forcé à son autre personnalité la prive de tous repères.

Elle reste paralysée, incapable de réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce qu'Adrien fait là ? Pourquoi Alya l'a-t-elle laissé entrer ainsi ?

Alors que le cerveau de Marinette lutte pour tenter de trouver une explication à cette situation absurde, pour essayer d'imaginer une échappatoire expliquant l'état de détresse dans lequel est plongé sa propriétaire, Adrien prononce un mot.

Un nom.

\- « Ladybug ? »

* * *

Ces quelques syllabes, articulées d'une voix tendue, font à Marinette l'effet d'un électrochoc.

La jeune femme a l'impression de sentir une violente décharge électrique parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, rebondir contre chacun de ses os, paralyser le moindre de ses nerfs. Elle se tétanise sous le choc, tandis qu'une bouffée de panique au moins tout aussi brutale lui coupe le souffle.

\- « Mais que... », bredouille-t-elle, incapable de construire la moindre phrase cohérente. « Mais co-comment… Comment tu as su que... »

La jeune femme s'interrompt brusquement.

La surprise est trop forte, l'affolement trop grand, et son esprit effrayé se bloque.

\- « Ton rire », avoue Adrien un petit sourire contrit. « Il faudrait qu'Alya revoie l'isolation de son appartement », précise-t-il devant le regard interloqué que lui jette son amie. « Je t'ai entendu rire depuis le salon. »

Muette de stupeur, Marinette regarde Adrien s'avancer vers elle. Le visage de son ami est d'une pâleur de craie, et ses yeux d'un vert lumineux brillent d'un éclat presque maladif.

Quelque chose est en train de se passer, c'est évident, mais la jeune femme est trop désorientée pour réussir à réfléchir.

Elle n'arrive pas à penser.

Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Adrien est à présent à quelques pas d'elle à peine, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Marinette remarque qu'il tient un téléphone serré entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme porte l'appareil à ses lèvres, et articule deux mots. Deux simples petits mots.

\- « Ma Lady. »

* * *

Les paroles d'Adrien s'élèvent aussitôt depuis le téléphone de Marinette, résonnant distinctement dans le silence tendu qui règne dans le bureau.

 _« Ma Lady. »_

La jeune femme a la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle ouvre la bouche, hoquette, tente désespérément de reprendre son souffle alors que tout l'air semble avoir été aspiré de ses poumons.

Sous le choc, son esprit s'arrête. Se vide. Plus rien ne fonctionne, plus aucune pensée ne résiste au violent coup de tonnerre qui vient de s'abattre sur la jeune femme. Marinette reste paralysée de stupeur, fixant Adrien comme si elle venait de voir apparaitre un fantôme.

Puis, quelque part au fond de sa conscience, quelque chose se remet en marche. Se débat, hurle à travers les limbes de son esprit, exhortant la jeune femme à réagir.

A accepter l'évidence.

Marinette lutte de toutes ses forces contre cette torpeur qui la paralyse. Elle a l'impression que son cerveau est au bord de l'explosion, que la pièce tangue autour d'elle.

 _« Ma Lady. »_

C'est impossible.

Elle doit se tromper, ça ne peut pas être si simple. Son esprit affolé lui joue sûrement des tours. C'est trop beau, trop inespéré pour être vrai.

Elle ne peut pas l'avoir _déjà_ retrouvé.

Et pourtant…

\- « Ch-Chat Noir ? », ose-t-elle à peine murmurer.

Adrien hoche la tête. Lentement, mais avec une conviction qui ne laisse pas la moindre place au doute. Et à cet instant précis, le cerveau de Marinette se remet brutalement en marche. Les pensées fusent sous son crâne, illuminant son esprit comme une nuée d'étincelles.

La jeune femme ressent tout à coup un instant d'étrange netteté.

Le temps semble suspendu, le monde extérieur s'efface, et l'univers de Marinette vole en éclat. Le moindre fait, le plus infime détail, tout explose, tourbillonne dans une folle danse, pour reformer ensuite un tout nouveau tableau. Chaque élément redessine peu à peu une autre réalité aux yeux de la jeune femme, comme un puzzle qui se constituerai devant elle.

Et soudain tout prend sens.

La fuite d'Adrien. La disparition de Chat Noir.

La violence de la réaction du jeune homme en apprenant l'identité du Papillon.

Horrifiée, Marinette porte la main à sa bouche.

 _Le Papillon._

Les larmes montent aussitôt aux yeux de Marinette, entrainées par le désarroi, la peine et la compassion qui gonflent soudain au creux sa poitrine. Son estomac se tord jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée, alors que la cruelle réalité s'insinue lentement en elle.

Le Papillon.

Le père d'Adrien.

Le père de Chat Noir.

\- « Oh Chat… », laisse échapper Marinette d'une voix tremblante. « Adrien... Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée. »

Devinant les pensées de sa coéquipière sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'ajouter un mot de plus, le jeune homme secoue machinalement la tête.

\- « Ce… Non, ce n'est pas… », proteste-t-il doucement. « Tu n'y es pour rien, ma Lady. Ce n'est pas ta faute si mon père est… S'il… »

Les paroles s'étranglent dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de poursuivre. En dépit des ans, la blessure est toujours aussi vive. Les mots sont lourds, trop lourds pour passer ses lèvres, et dégringolent comme une pierre au fond de son estomac.

Se grattant nerveusement la nuque, Adrien fait appel à toute sa volonté pour tenter de maitriser ses nerfs prêts à rompre.

Il ne veut pas craquer.

Pas maintenant.

\- « C'est moi qui suit désolé », reprend-il enfin. « C'est moi qui… qui suit parti. Je n'aurai… Je n'aurai jamais dû… »

Sa voix se brise sur un sanglot, et il détourne brusquement le regard.

Les yeux résolument fixés sur le mur, Adrien passe une main tremblante sur son visage. Il ne devrait pas réagir aussi violement. Plus de trois années ont passé depuis qu'il a découvert la trahison de son père, et il n'est plus ce jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence qu'il était alors. Celui qui a failli se briser de chagrin, celui qui s'est envolé de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique pour fuir sa douleur.

Il a avancé. Il a mûri. Parler de son père ne devrait plus le toucher à ce point.

Mais ce soir, les choses sont différentes.

Après des années d'errances, de doutes, de regrets si douloureux qu'ils ont failli broyer définitivement son cœur, Adrien a enfin retrouvé sa Lady. Elle est réapparue dans sa vie comme un miracle inespéré, bouleversant le jeune homme jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Adrien se doutait qu'il serait ému s'il la revoyait un jour.

Mais il n'avait pas imaginé l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentirait.

Des remords atroces qui ont manqué de le consumer tout entier. De la peur, de l'espoir. Un soulagement euphorique. Une joie si forte qu'elle a illuminé son univers.

C'est une véritable tempête qui a déferlé sur lui, le laissant les nerfs à vif et exacerbant ses sentiments au point que la moindre émotion prend à présent une ampleur dévastatrice.

A la pensée de son père, Adrien a maintenant la sensation qu'une boule reste coincée au fond de la gorge, qu'une chappe de plomb pèse sur son estomac. Son corps tout entier est parcouru par de violents frissons et le jeune homme se devine plus proche que jamais du point de rupture.

Et soudain, il sent deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

Marinette le serre contre elle, de toute ses forces, ne laissant plus un seul espace libre entre leurs deux corps.

\- « Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus, chaton », murmure-t-elle avec ferveur, tout en levant une main pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Adrien enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de Marinette. Il passe à son tour ses mains autour d'elle, la presse contre son cœur.

\- « J-Je… Je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé », articule-t-il d'une voix étranglée. « Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Il sent les lèvres de Marinette chercher sa joue, déposer des baisers aériens sur sa peau. Comme si elle cherchait à effacer toute trace de ses pleurs, comme elle tentait de se convaincre elle aussi que ce précieux moment n'était pas le plus fragile des rêves.

\- « Tu m'as manqué aussi », chuchote-t-elle avec émotion, ne faisant manifestement pas confiance à sa propre voix pour tenter de parler plus fort.

\- « Marinette… » soupire doucement Adrien. « Ma Lady. Ma Marinette. »

Le cœur du jeune homme chante dans sa poitrine, danse à chacune de ces syllabes qu'il articule avec délice.

 _Marinette._

 _Ma Lady._

Une seule et unique femme, qui fait vibrer son âme comme au premier jour.

\- « Si… Si c'était à refaire », articule-t-il difficilement, ses lèvres caressant la peau de Marinette à chaque mot. « Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai comme ça. Je suis désolé. Si tu savais combien je suis désolé… »

\- « Chat… », murmure la jeune femme. « Les circonstances étaient… Oh, Adrien, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as dû vivre », laisse-t-elle échapper avec sanglot presque inaudible. « C'est moi qui suit désolée que… Que ton… »

Marinette s'interrompt un instant, puis laisse échapper un profond soupir.

\- « Je suis désolée », reprend-elle d'une voix plus calme. « Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Et quand tu es parti, tu… Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait le mieux pour toi, et personne n'a à te juger. Je ne saurai pas comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais à ta place. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père... S'il… Adrien, ce n'est pas ta faute », conclut-elle en l'étreignant de plus belle. « Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. »

Les paroles de Marinette bercent Adrien, se glissent doucement en lui pour réchauffer son cœur meurtri. La jeune femme continue de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, comme si elle devinait instinctivement que seule sa présence permettait à son coéquipier de ne pas s'effondrer sur lui-même.

\- « Tu m'as manqué », chuchote une fois de plus Adrien. « Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué… »

Il voudrait lui en dire plus. Lui expliquer à quel point il est étourdi de bonheur à la simple pensée de l'avoir retrouvée. Lui confier que sans elle, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Lui avouer qu'il l'aime.

Qu'il l'aime comme au premier jour, et plus encore.

C'est gravé dans son âme, chanté par chacun de ses battements de cœur.

Il l'aime, il l'aime, il l'aime.

Mais les mots sont trop faibles pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressent.

Adrien prend une profonde inspiration et redresse légèrement la tête. Les mots sont trop faibles, alors il couvre à son tour le visage de Marinette de doux baisers, tentant de lui transmettre par ces tendres marques d'affection tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle. Paupières closes, il s'enivre du parfum sucré qui se dégage d'elle, savoure la douceur de sa peau.

Il l'aime.

Il l'aime tellement que ça en lui coupe le souffle.

Il l'aime, et il a besoin d'elle.

Elle est son oxygène, sa raison de vivre.

Instinctivement, Adrien serre Marinette un peu plus fort contre lui. Peut-être est-ce de l'égoïsme, peut-être est-ce juste de l'instinct de survie, mais il refuse de s'éloigner d'elle. Il a vécu sans elle pendant de longues années et ça n'en vaut pas la peine. A présent qu'elle est là, qu'elle est enfin _là_ , il veut en savourer chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Yeux fermés, il se laisse lentement envahir par un océan de sensations. La chaleur du corps de Marinette. Les battements de son cœur qui se confondent désormais avec les siens. Son souffle brûlant caressant sa peau. Ses doigts, fermement agrippés à ses épaules, comme si elle refusait elle aussi de le laisser partir.

* * *

Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, Adrien réalise que ses lèvres ont glissé des joues de Marinette jusqu'à sa bouche, et qu'il est en train de l'embrasser. Durant une brève fraction de seconde, il se fige. Se demande avec horreur si dans l'euphorie du moment, il n'est pas allé trop loin.

Mais avant qu'il puisse s'écarter de Marinette, la jeune femme répond sans mot dire à tous les doutes qui ont pu traverser son esprit.

Elle enfonce ses doigts dans ses cheveux, incline la tête, lui rend son baiser avec une telle ferveur qu'il sent ses genoux se liquéfier sous lui.

Adrien ferme aussitôt les yeux, laissant le monde se dissoudre autour de lui.

Plus rien n'existe à part Marinette.

Elle est plus que sa raison de vivre. Elle est son univers tout entier.

Dans le coeur d'Adrien, des étoiles explosent, des galaxies s'embrasent. Le jeune homme se consume d'amour pour cette extraordinaire femme qui tient son existence entre ses mains. Alors qu'elle continue de l'embrasser avec ardeur, Marinette passe un bras autour de son cou, glisse une main le long de son visage. Ses doigts courent sur sa peau, laissant des empreintes brûlantes sur leur passage, faisant chanter son cœur de plus belle.

Comme animée d'une vie propre, l'une des mains d'Adrien se détache à son tour du dos de sa partenaire pour se poser délicatement contre sa mâchoire. Ses doigts se perdent dans la chevelure de Marinette, jouent machinalement avec les quelques mèches brunes qui caressent sa joue.

Il l'embrasse encore, et encore.

Les lèvres d'Adrien sont rivées à celles de Marinette, épousant langoureusement le moindre de leurs mouvements. Il l'embrasse avec une ardeur qui tient presque du désespoir, avec une intensité qui n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

Elle est le centre de son univers, l'oxygène qui lui avait tant manqué.

Adrien ne s'écarte pour laisser échapper des « _Marinette_ » éperdus, murmurant son nom comme une prière. Comme un vœu miraculeusement exaucé.

Entre leurs lèvres, leurs souffles s'entremêlent, s'échappent pour caresser leurs peaux brûlantes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Adrien baisse le regard sur le visage de Marinette et se laisse happer par ses immenses yeux aux couleur d'un ciel d'été.

La peau d'Adrien brûle. Son pouls bat bien trop vite, sa respiration est bien trop courte.

Il se sent étourdi. Il se sent à bout de souffle.

Et il se sent vivant.

Merveilleusement vivant.

Enfin.

\- « Je t'aime », lui chuchote Marinette entre deux farouches baisers. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Ces mots qu'elle a tant voulu lui dire cascadent de ses lèvres en un flot ininterrompu, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Non pas qu'elle le veuille, de toute façon. Elle voudrait le chanter, le déclamer, le hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Elle l'aime.

De tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Et elle peut le lui avouer, enfin.

Adrien laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise, qu'elle étouffe aussitôt de ses lèvres. Elle l'aime, et ses baisers l'enivrent. Lui font perdre la tête, la raison, et lui donnent l'impression d'être si légère qu'elle ne retouchera probablement plus jamais terre.

\- « Je t'aime », murmure-t-elle de nouveau, avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

Elle glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, presse son corps de toutes ses forces contre le sien. Son pouls résonne dans ses tempes, battant au rythme des mots qui dansent dans son esprit.

 _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

\- « Je t'aime », répond Adrien d'une voix rauque, faisant sans le vouloir écho aux pensées de Marinette.

Cette fois, c'est à la jeune femme de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Ses immenses yeux bleus s'écarquillent, ses joues déjà rougie par l'ardeur de leur étreinte s'empourprent de plus belle. Une vague de chaleur croît brusquement au creux de sa poitrine, avant de déferler tout aussi rapidement sur elle.

Son corps tout entier s'embrase, pulse, vit.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand...

\- « AH BEN C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! »

Les deux jeunes gens sursautent violemment. Sans se lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, ils tournent vivement la tête vers l'entrée du bureau.

Le visage rougi par l'alcool, Alix se tient à quelques pas de l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Derrière elle, ils peuvent apercevoir Kim, hilare, énergiquement retenu par Nino et Alya.

\- « ALIX ! », hurle Chloé en s'engouffrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Elle attrape fermement la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraine vers l'extérieur, sous le regard médusé de Marinette et Adrien.

\- « Je sais que tu peux être pénible quand tu veux », fulmine Chloé à l'attention de l'intruse, qu'elle pousse sans ménagement dans le couloir, « mais ne te sens pas obligée de nous faire une démonstration. Et vous ! », poursuit-elle en tendant un doigt accusateur en direction de ses deux amis. « Vous avez intérêt à continuer ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle sort de la pièce et referme la porte avec violence.

Abasourdis, Adrien et Marinette restent un instant immobiles. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur, Adrien tourne lentement la tête vers sa partenaire. Les joues de la jeune femme sont à présent d'une couleur écarlate qui rappelle celui de son ancien masque, leurs baisers passionnés ont rougi ses lèvres, et quelques larmes perlent encore sur ses longs cils.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, Adrien pose une main le long du visage de la jeune femme. Il passe doucement le pouce sur la peau de sa joue, effaçant les sillons humides qui s'y dessinent encore.

Marinette le laisse faire sans mot dire, quand, soudain, les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurvent vers le haut. Péniblement, d'abord, comme si elle retenait un sourire. Puis de plus en plus franchement, à mesure que sa résistance s'affaiblit. Ses épaules s'agitent de légers soubresauts, et un gloussement incontrôlable s'échappe de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'elle lève le regard vers Adrien, ses yeux pétillent d'une joie difficilement contenue.

Puis, brusquement, elle éclate de rire.

Un rire franc, clair, dont le son fait bondir joyeusement le cœur d'Adrien.

Un rire contagieux, qui s'empare du jeune homme en une fraction de seconde à peine.

Durant de longues minutes, Marinette et Adrien restent en proie à une crise de fou-rire aussi foudroyante qu'incontrôlable. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'esclaffent, hoquettent, peinent à reprendre leur souffle.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, les deux jeunes gens retrouvent enfin leur calme.

Marinette essuie quelques larmes qui perlent encore au coin de ses yeux et Adrien pose dramatiquement une main sur son torse alors qu'il prend de profondes inspirations. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce encore quelques instants plus tôt s'est dissipée, emportée par cette manifestation de joie bienvenue.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tous deux se sentent merveilleusement légers, comme si un poids immense avait été retiré de leur poitrine.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils respirent enfin.

Bras toujours passé autour de la taille de Marinette, Adrien baisse le visage vers la jeune femme. Son regard d'un vert électrique plongeant dans les yeux azurs de sa compagne, tandis qu'un sourire timide se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Le bref instant de sérénité dans lequel baignait Adrien s'estompe doucement, à mesure que le jeune homme se sent gagné par une nervosité nouvelle. Une rougeur cuisante se répand sur ses joues et son cœur se remet à battre à tout rompre, fort, fort, si fort qu'il a l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans toute la pièce

Adrien laisse échapper une quinte de toux nerveuse, se passe fébrilement les doigts dans les cheveux, puis ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- « Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la suggestion de Chloé ? », commence-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Alors que Marinette hausse un sourcil intrigué, le jeune homme poursuit.

\- « J-Je veux dire… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu serais d'accord ? Pour qu'on continue comme ça ? », précise-t-il en les désignant l'un et l'autre d'un geste de la main. « Enfin, pas que comme ça », rectifie-t-il en rougissant, « Pas que des baisers. Mais… Pour… Pour qu'on soit ensemble, tous les deux ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillent, tandis qu'un « o » de surprise muet s'esquisse sur ses lèvres. Puis, lentement, un sourire se dessine à son tour sur son visage.

Un sourire éblouissant, vibrant d'un amour inconditionnel.

Marinette se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, glisse ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien, l'embrasse avec tant de tendresse que le jeune homme a l'impression de fondre de bonheur.

\- « Oui », murmure-t-elle avec ferveur, ses lèvres frôlant celles d'Adrien comme une caresse. « Oui, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Je ne veux plus te quitter. Je t'aime, mon chaton. »

Il faut quelques secondes à Adrien pour assimiler la réponse de Marinette. Les mots de la jeune femme se glissent lentement dans son cœur, dans son âme. Ils illuminent tout sur leur passage, chassent les quelques ombres qui s'attardaient encore pour ne laisser qu'espoir et joie incrédule.

Sans les bras de Marinette fermement passés autour de lui, sans la chaleur de son corps et le goût salé de ses baisers qu'il sent encore sur ses lèvres, Adrien aurait pu se croire prisonnier du plus merveilleux des rêves.

Un sourire de bonheur absolu sur le visage, il se penche vers Marinette pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- « Je ne te quitterai plus jamais non plus, ma Lady », promet-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. « Je t'aime. »

Il se tait un instant, savourant cet instant de joie inespéré.

\- « Je t'aime, ma Lady », répète-t-il avec délice, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Marinette.

 _Je t'aime._

 _Et je ne te quitterai plus._

* * *

 _Note :_

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire ! :) Elle a été un peu plus longue que prévu, mais ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je voulais l'écrire donc tant pis, ça valait le coup de m'étaler sur quelques chapitres de plus :) ._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^ ._

 _Merci encore de m'avoir lue !_


	9. ANNONCE

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une petite annonce :) . J'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup "A bout de souffle", mais par contre, il y a certains points dont je voulais parler mais que je n'ai pas abordé parce que je trouvais qu'ils n'y avaient pas leur place. Cette fic devait se concentrer uniquement sur les retrouvailles entre Marinette et Adrien._

 _Donc, depuis le début, "A bout de souffle" a été prévue pour avoir des petites fics annexes en complément de l'histoire principale ^^ ._

 _Vous auriez voulu savoir quelle sera la réaction d'Adrien en découvrant le tatouage de Marinette ? Si Adrien reparlera un jour à son père ? Comment Nino et Chloé ont vécu la descente aux enfers de leur ami ?_

 _Si oui, ça tombe bien, moi aussi ) ._

 _Ce n'est donc pas une, ni deux, mais trois petites histoires que j'ai prévu d'écrire (et que j'avais commencé à écrire depuis déjà longtemps, en fait, mais il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai trouvé le temps de relire les 2 chapitres que j'avais déjà presque fini ) :_

 ** _\- "Dans sa peau "_**

 ** _-"Lundi, 15h"_**

 ** _-"Par-delà l'océan"_**

 _J'espère qu'elles vous plairont !_


End file.
